Cafés a medianoche
by Ilyann
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que Santana salió huyendo de Lima, dejando atrás su pasado y los recuerdos de todo lo vivido en el McKinley. Lo que no imaginaba es que sería Rachel Berry la que terminaría empujándola de nuevo contra todos esos recuerdos. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Glee no me pertenece. Sólo en caso de que alguien pensara que así es._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Reencuentros**

Santana se subió la bufanda hasta el cuello, aunque no sirvió de mucho. El frío le había calado hasta los huesos. Los inviernos en Manhattan eran siempre gélidos, inquietantemente grises. A Santana nunca le había gustado el frío. Por sus venas corría sangre latina, caliente, deseosa de calor y de Sol. Aquel no era su hábitat, pensó, sacando un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo. Y por lo visto, más de seis años viviendo allí no habían servido para cambiar aquello. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió, disfrutando del placer del humo en su boca.

- Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería acortar su vida con un vicio tan feo.

Santana se dio la vuelta. Un muchacho joven de no más de veinticinco años le sonreía de manera juguetona. La latina le lanzó una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Pelo negro como el azabache, mirada socarrona, embutido en una chaqueta de cuero. No era su tipo.

Sin dignarse siquiera a contestar, giró sobre sus talones y siguió andando. Oyó como el muchacho murmuraba algo muy parecido a "zorra" por lo bajini. No llegó a molestarle. Estaba acostumbrada a que le entrasen de aquel modo y a los inminentes insultos que seguían al rechazo. Las personas por regla general no solían tolerar bien el rechazo. Eso era algo que Santana sabía bien.

Dio otra calada al cigarro al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Eran las once de la noche pasadas. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Llegaba tarde. Aceleró el paso, deseosa de que Alice estuviese de buen humor aquella noche y que la bronca fuese lo más liviana posible. La nieve se hundía bajo sus pies con cada paso, crujiendo con cada pequeño movimiento.

Notó que el móvil empezaba a vibrarle en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se las apañó como pudo para cambiar el cigarrillo y el bolso de mano y poder contestar. La voz de Alice la saludó desde el otro lado, cargada de amor y amabilidad, como siempre.

- ¿Dónde coño estás?

Santana dejó escapar el humo entre los dientes antes de contestar.

- Lo siento, se me ha echado el tiempo encima…

- Santana, el bar está lleno hasta los topes y créeme cuando te digo que la mitad de los que están aquí no vienen precisamente por nuestro maravilloso licor de garrafón –le dijo de malas maneras-. Así que mueve tu espectacular culo porque te quiero aquí en menos diez minutos, ¿me oyes?

- Alice, estoy a más de veinte minutos de allí, no creo que…

- ¡Pues VUELA! En diez minutos quiero verte cruzando la puerta.

Su jefa colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más. Santana se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono unos segundos con cara de póker. Le tenía aprecio a la muchacha, de veras que sí, pero en aquella ocasión de buena gana la hubiese mandado a la mierda. Aunque lo cierto es que la culpa era suya por permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde, y más sabiendo lo quisquillosa que era Alice con la puntualidad. Además, le debía mucho a aquella chica. Le había dado trabajo tres años atrás cuando nadie más lo había hecho. La había tratado bien y la había ayudado todo lo que había podido y más cuando se había encontrado desamparada y sola en la ciudad de Manhattan. Así que guardó sus insultos bajo llave y echó a correr. Si la quería ver allí en diez minutos, así sería.

Pero la nieve, los tacones y el pesado abrigo de pana en el que se encontraba embutida no se lo estaban poniendo precisamente fácil. Estaba decidido, el próximo día que llegase tarde se pondría chándal y a tomar por culo. Resoplando, dobló la esquina. Sus piernas se movían pesadamente, dejando un marcado rastro de pisadas sobre la nieve a sus espaldas. Debía acortar por algún sitio si quería llegar a tiempo. Maldita sea. Tendría que ir por la avenida de Broadway sí o sí. La sola idea la hizo estremecer. Odiaba aquella calle. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La oscura sombra de los recuerdos se cernía sobre ella cada vez que tenía que pasar por allí. Y dolía. Aún dolía demasiado. Sus esfuerzos por evitar aquella calle eran cada vez más evidentes. No estaba preparada aún para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas del pasado, a sus lejanos días en el instituto.

Y entonces, como un golpe seco, aquella dichosa imagen rodeada de luces de colores golpeó sus ojos sin previo aviso.

Allí estaba, en el centro, en primer plano. Robando el protagonismo al resto de carteles… como siempre había hecho.

"Sol de Noche", el Musical.

Y en letras grandes y doradas (como a ella le gustaba), justo debajo de su rostro maquillado y claramente retocado por ordenador, las palabras "Protagonizado por Rachel Berry y Darren Groff" brillaban en relieve sobre el cartel. Santana se detuvo en contra de su voluntad, incapaz de poder apartar los ojos de la imagen de la que años atrás había sido su compañera. Miles de recuerdos, miles de imágenes acudieron a ella, derribándola sin piedad. El instituto. El McKinley. Los arduos entrenamientos en las animadoras. El Glee club. Las largas horas perdidas en aquella aula, ensayando mil canciones y mil bailes. Sus compañeros. Sus amigos… Brittany. Todo.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a sí misma a dejar de mirar el dichoso cartel. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, un año y medio atrás. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Fue como volver a aquella época, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Con los párpados aún firmemente cerrados, echó a correr de nuevo, derribando sin querer a un par de personas por el camino. Ignorando sus reclamos, Santana se hizo la firme promesa de no volver a pasar por aquella calle. No pensaba revivir de nuevo aquella etapa de su vida. No otra vez.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

- 11 minutos. No está mal –le dijo Alice nada más verla aparecer.

Santana se quitó la chaqueta y se perdió en la despensa unos segundos antes de volver a aparece por la barra, esta vez sin bolso y sin abrigo. Su jefa tenía razón. El bar estaba a reventar.

- Lo siento –volvió a disculparse Santana. Se preguntó si con el barullo que estaban armando los clientes la habría oído. Al parecer sí.

- No te preocupes –respondió la muchacha impasible, mientras servía unos chupitos a un grupito de chavales que no paraban de reír escandalosamente-. ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado o afortunada esta vez?

Santana la miró de soslayo. Cualquier rastro de posible enfado en Alice se había disipado. En su lugar había aparecido una sonrisa pícara. Aquello la alivió tanto que se guardó el comentario venenoso para otra ocasión y le replicó con otra socarrona sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el motivo por el cual he llegado tenga que tener un nombre en particular?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Suelen tenerlo. Grace, Adam, Claire… en fin, nombres.

Santana estalló en carcajadas. Tenía que dejar de contarle sus escarceos a aquella chica. Estaba visto que podía usar aquella información en su contra.

- Pues déjame decirte que en esta ocasión, su nombre es Señor Despertador. No ha sonado el maldito cacharro y me he dormido. ¿Contenta? –se giró de nuevo hacia la barra-. Hola, ¿qué te pongo?

Ahora fue el turno de Alice de echarse a reír.

- Ya sé qué voy a regalarte estas Navidades.

- Pues mira, no te voy a decir que no –secundó la latina, vertiendo los últimos resquicios de una botella de JB en un vaso.

- Santana –un muchacho joven se había inclinado sobre la barra, a menos de un metro de ella. Santana ladeó el cuerpo para oírle mejor-. ¿Cantas esta noche?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- No, lo siento. Únicamente los miércoles, los viernes y los sábados.

El chico hizo un mohín.

- Lástima –susurró, antes de volver a unirse al grupo que Santana había bautizado ya como "Los escandalosos". El motivo era obvio.

Santana no pudo evitar sentirse complacida. Era halagador que muchos de los que allí estaban viniesen sólo para oírla cantar. O al menos, para admirar cómo se movía sugerentemente por el improvisado escenario que Alice y ella habían montado meses atrás, en el fondo del bar. A Santana le gustaba cualquiera de las dos opciones. Adoraba cantar y que la gente reconociese su talento (que lo tenía), para qué negarlo, pero también se deleitaba en el deseo que sabía que despertaba en el público que noche tras noche frecuentaba aquel bar. Era consciente de que su cuerpo era un arma muy potente y no dudaba en explotarlo. Era algo con lo que siempre había disfrutado.

Alice, nada más oírla cantar por primera vez (la había escuchado por casualidad, mientras Santana ordenaba cajas en el almacén al son de una canción que ella misma había improvisado), no dudó en montar un mini espectáculo tres noches por semana que le permitiera lucirse (y de paso, ganar unos cuantos clientes extra a costa de su cara bonita). Y eso era algo que la latina había agradecido inmensamente.

A ojos de Santana, Alice era más una amiga que una jefa, aunque ni poniéndole un trozo de metal ardiendo sobre la piel lo reconocería. Llevaban trabajando juntas más de tres años y aunque era quisquillosa, mandona y quejica, la verdad es que había llegado a cogerle bastante cariño a la muchacha. Eso era algo a lo que no estaba especialmente acostumbrada, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello.

- Hola, preciosidad.

Santana esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas antes de darse la vuelta. Pronto empezaban los desesperados a entrarle.

- Hola, ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Estás tú entre las opciones?

Santana no tardó más de tres segundos en darse cuenta de que el chico que tenía enfrente, con los codos apoyados sobre la barra con aire casual, era el mismo que la había abordado en la calle apenas una hora antes. Deseó poder mantener a ralla la mueca de hastío que amenazaba por aparecer en su cara.

- Pues no, no lo estoy, "preciosidad" –le escupió de mala gana-. Así que, ¿quieres algo más a parte de mí?

- Ummm… es posible –respondió, sonriendo con descaro. Tenía una sonrisa seductora, para qué negarlo. Y las facciones de su cara eran incluso bonitas, pero aún así, no cambió de idea: no era su tipo-. Me llamo Mark.

- No te lo he preguntado –respondió Santana mordazmente.

Aquello pareció divertir al muchacho.

- Tienes carácter. Me gusta.

- Vaya, siento no poder decir lo mismo.

El susodicho Mark hizo una mueca de fingido dolor.

- Eso ha ido directamente al corazón, que lo sepas. Rechazado por segunda vez. En fin -dijo, rodando los ojos-. ¿Puedes ponernos seis cervezas? Estamos en la mesa… -se giró hacia un grupito de chicos sentados al fondo del bar, que en aquel momento miraban hacia la barra con expresión divertida- cuatro, creo.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, deseosa de poder perderlo de vista. Aquel tío era rematadamente imbécil.

- ¿Pesado a la vista? –le susurró Alice al pasar por su lado, cargada con una bandeja.

- Sí.

Alice se tomó unos segundos para pegarle un repaso al chico en cuestión.

- No está mal.

- Pues todo tuyo –le dijo Santana, cargando las seis cervezas en otra bandeja.

Alice se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

- No me lo digas dos veces, no me lo digas dos veces…

Santana sonrió, viéndola alejarse. Aquella chica necesitaba un buen polvo a la de ya.

Para su sorpresa, la noche transcurrió sin más incidentes. Mark no tardó mucho en irse y poco a poco, la gente se fue disipando. Cuando faltaba apenas una hora para cerrar, el bar estaba ya casi vacío. Apenas quedaban algunos chicos, riendo en una mesa apartada y apurando los últimos tragos de cerveza. Las horas clave eran entre las once y las dos. El resto de la noche transcurría normalmente de manera tranquila. Alice aprovechó la escasez de clientes para encenderse un cigarro y le ofreció otro a Santana.

En aquel preciso instante, una muchacha entró por la puerta precipitadamente. Su atuendo obligó a Santana a elevar una ceja. Llevaba una boina negra que le cubría la cabeza, un abrigo hasta las rodillas del mismo color y unas gafas de sol. Gafas de sol en plena noche. Bravo por ella, pensó Santana con acidez. O una de dos, o iba muy bebida o estaba majareta. O colocada. Ninguna de las opciones le agradaba.

La muchacha en cuestión estaba de espaldas, con la vista fija en los vidrios de la puerta, pendiente de lo que pasaba fuera. Así vestida tan de negro y con las gafas de sol parecía una fugitiva de la ley, pensó divertida. Intercambió una mirada con Alice, que se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. No estaba bien reírse de los clientes. Pasados unos segundos, la muchacha finalmente se relajó. La oyeron suspirar y vieron como aflojaba los hombros y soltaba los brazos, que hasta entonces habían estado completamente rígidos y adheridos a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Alice se tomó aquello como una buena señal y finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- Hola, ¿querías algo?

- Sí, gracias –dijo la muchacha, dándose la vuelta-. Un café solo estaría bien.

A Santana le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por unos instantes, se olvidó incluso de cómo se respiraba. Hubiese reconocido aquella voz chillona en cualquier lugar.

Los labios de la muchacha que tenía enfrente se entreabrieron ligeramente.

- ¿Santana? –preguntó, con la voz cargada de sorpresa e incredulidad.

La latina no supo qué decir. Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquella muchacha que tan bien conocía, absorbiendo de aquella imagen sin terminar de creérsela. ¿Era realmente ella? Sentía que no podía moverse; tenía los pies clavados en el suelo y un tembleque sacudió sus piernas, haciéndola tambalearse.

La chica arrastró la mano hasta las gafas de sol y lentamente se las quitó. Sus ojos, tan castaños y tan expresivos como siempre lo habían sido, brillaron ante la sombra del reconocimiento.

- Santana, eres tú.

No era una pregunta. La latina tragó saliva pesadamente, aún en estado de shock.

- Rachel… -fue lo único que atinó a decir, con voz pastosa.

En aquel instante, el mundo se detuvo y por un doloroso segundo, Santana sintió que había retrocedido siete años en el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Pasado**

Alice asistió incómoda a aquel extraño intercambio de miradas. Las caras de ambas estaban desencajadas por la sorpresa. Permanecieron de pie, sin moverse, estudiándose desde lejos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Fue Rachel la primera en cortar aquel absurdo silencio.

- Cuánto tiempo…

Santana gruñó.

- Desde que nos graduamos, creo recordar –prosiguió Rachel.

Con los ojos aún fijos en ella, se quitó el abrigo y la boina y se acercó a la barra. Instintivamente, Santana dio un paso atrás. Rachel lo notó y se detuvo, dubitativa. Su cara expresaba mil emociones a la vez, pero ninguna la transformó en palabras. Finalmente, optó por sentarse en la silla que estaba más alejada de Santana, al final de la barra, sin apartar los ojos de su antigua compañera.

De haber podido, Santana hubiese salido corriendo en aquel preciso instante. ¿Por qué de entre toda la gente que vivía en la ciudad había tenido que encontrársela a ella precisamente? Manhattan era una ciudad enorme. Las posibilidades de que la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry pisase aquel antro eran ínfimas. ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder aquello, maldita sea? ¿Por qué por más que intentaba huir de su pasado siempre había algo que la hacía retroceder en el tiempo?

Alice le sirvió a el café Rachel sin mediar palabra, más pendiente de su compañera que de otra cosa.

- Gracias –murmuró la morena.

Alice le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia el fregadero, de manera que nada más a parte de la barra se interponía ahora entre ambas chicas. Santana, al fondo de la barra, seguía completamente rígida, con los brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en el suelo. Parecía una estatua de mármol.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? –preguntó Rachel finalmente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le escupió- ¿Lo mucho que me alegro de verte? Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir, lo siento.

El veneno que había en sus palabras hizo que hasta Alice desviara su atención de los vasos unos instantes para mirarlas, aunque tardó poco en volver a concentrarse en la ardua tarea de intentar quitar los resquicios de café seco de uno de las tazas. Rachel mantuvo su semblante serio en todo momento. Si las palabras de la latina le habían afectado, desde luego no lo demostró. Tantos años de interpretación le habían servido para algo, pensó Santana con amargura. Odiaba no saber lo que la gente estaba pensando.

- Te fuiste sin decirnos nada –no era un reproche, era una observación-. Rompiste el contacto con todos nosotros de un día para otro.

Con "nosotros" se refería al resto de miembros del Glee Club, estaba claro. Aquella situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más incómoda. Santana no quería hablar de eso. No con ella.

- Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de contacto contigo, enana, no te engañes. No tenía por qué empezar ahora.

Enana. La maldita fuerza de la costumbre. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa por primera vez desde que había cruzado la puerta.

- Eres Santana, ahora no me cabe la menor duda. Tu simpatía es inconfundible.

La latina emitió un sonido gutural extraño que perfectamente podría haberse confundido con el gruñido de un animal.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellas. De no ser por los cuatro chavales que seguían armando jaleo en la mesa del fondo, la tensión habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo. De repente, uno de ellos se levantó y se acercó a Rachel, con expresión cohibida. Le tocó el hombro con delicadeza y la muchacha se dio la vuelta. El olor a cerveza se olía a quilómetros.

- Perdone, pero… ¿es usted Rachel Berry, la cantante de Sol de Noche? –tenía la lengua pastosa y le costaba hablar, seguramente por el alcohol.

Rachel dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Guau! –exclamó el muchacho emocionado-. ¡Soy un gran fan suyo! ¡Déjeme decirle que he ido a ver el musical cinco veces sólo por usted!

Rachel le regaló una sonrisa que perfectamente podría haber protagonizado un anuncio de dentífrico. Si no lo había hecho ya, pensó Santana. Últimamente la muchacha estaba consiguiendo mucho interés mediático, aunque la latina hacía todo lo posible y más para evitar encontrarse con su cara.

- ¿Le importaría hacerse una foto conmigo? –preguntó el chaval, emocionado, sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Rachel se quedó mirando el aparato con reticencia. El muchacho, que a pesar de ir como una cuba parecía bastante avispado, se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo guardó-. Bueno, no se preocupe, no pasa nada. Ahora no está en horario laboral, lo entiendo –dijo, dejando escapar una risilla nerviosa.

Rachel se apresuró a volver a componer su sonrisa y de un salto, se puso en pie.

- No, tranquilo, no me molestas en absoluto; todo lo contrario. Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Son cosas como estas las que hacen que me levante cada día con renovadas energías. Mil gracias –el chico podría perfectamente haberse desmayado en aquel instante-. Así que, ¿dónde está esa foto? –dijo, pasándole una mano por la cintura, lista para posar.

Santana observó la escena con los labios fruncidos. Cuando Rachel volvió a sentarse y el muchacho a su mesa, prácticamente reptando de pura emoción, no pudo evitar que su vena sarcástica hiciese acto de presencia. Otra vez.

- Qué simpática es la "señorita" Berry con sus fans.

Rachel se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

- Sin ellos no soy nada –dijo, simplemente.

No podía evitarlo. Rachel siempre había sido motivo de burla para ella. Era difícil cambiar eso, por muchos años que hubiesen pasado.

El silencio volvió a caer de nuevo entre ellas, pesado y doloroso como una piedra. Y más cuando los cuatro chicos que aún quedaban allí se marcharon también. Santana no entendía por qué narices no se iba de una vez. Aquella situación era incómoda para ambas. No había necesidad de prolongarlo más. Santana no iba a hablarle y, por extraño que pudiese parecer, Rachel tampoco parecía que fuese a preguntar o a decir más. En aquel momento, eran dos desconocidas compartiendo espacio. Y aquello estaba volviéndose verdaderamente insoportable. Vio como la muchacha apuraba el último trago de café, jugueteando con la taza entre las manos, con la mirada perdida y con los labios fruncidos.

- ¿Te importaría darte prisa? –dejó caer de malas maneras- Tenemos que cerrar.

No podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar verla allí sentada, exactamente igual que hace siete años. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como si todo siguiera exactamente igual que cuando era una adolescente. Con los mismos temores y con las mismas dudas.

Todo lo que tuviese que ver con el McKinley dolía con la fuerza de mil agujas porque traían de vuelta los recuerdos de todo lo que vivió allí, de todo lo que alguna vez sintió entre aquellas paredes. Y mal que le pesase, el recuerdo del rechazo y la ruptura con Brittany era algo con lo que en siete años aún no había sido capaz de lidiar.

Rachel alzó la vista. Parecía querer decir mil cosas a la vez pero ninguna llegó a salir de su boca.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- Nada. A la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry la invita la casa –su comentario cargado de mordacidad no hizo más que acentuar la incomodidad entre ellas.

- Pues muchas gracias –susurró Rachel, empleando el mismo tono mordaz.

Se colocó la boina y el abrigo ante la atenta mirada de Santana y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tenía una mano en el pomo, sus pasos se detuvieron. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció en un sonoro suspiro y finalmente, volvió de nuevo hacia la barra.

- ¿Tienes un boli? –inquirió.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si tienes un boli.

Santana parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacarse uno del bolsillo y tendérselo. ¿Ahora para qué cojones quería un boli? Rachel cogió una servilleta de una de las mesas y escribió algo en ella. Nada más terminar, dejó ambas cosas en la barra, enfrente de Santana. La muchacha pudo ver que había apuntado un número de teléfono en la servilleta.

- No lo quiero –dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Mira, Santana, no sé por qué te fuiste hace siete años... Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé pero ése no es el kit de la cuestión. El caso es que ahí tienes mi número. Todos los chicos del Glee Club seguimos en contacto. Todos menos tú, y nadie entiende por qué. No voy a decirle a nadie que sé dónde estás o que te he visto porque te conozco y sé que me matarías si me atreviese a hacerlo pero aún así, siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras. Para preguntarme por cualquiera de los que antes eran tus amigos, para saber qué tal va todo por Lima o simplemente, para charlar un rato. Sé que nunca hemos sido amigas, ni pretendo que lo seamos ahora, pero sí hemos sido compañeras. Buenas compañeras. Y aunque no lo creas… las veces que hemos quedado todos, te hemos echado de menos. Nos gustaría volver a saber de ti. Piénsalo.

Todos los aires de chica fina y elegante de Broadway se disiparon. Por unos instantes, volvía a ser Rachel Berry; la Rachel Berry que hablaba por los codos sin pararse a respirar, en nombre de todos sin ni siquiera preguntar… y la jodida cabezota que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Ahora recordaba por qué no la soportaba. Ignorando aquel molesto escozor en los ojos y los pinchazos en la base del estómago, Santana alzó la barbilla con petulancia. Gracias a Dios, su voz sonó firme cuando habló.

- Sabes que no voy a llamarte.

Rachel sonrió. Con aquella maldita sonrisa suya que parecía que te estuviese perdonando la vida.

- Lo sé. Es sólo… por si acaso.

Y tras colocarse las gafas de sol y mirar a través de los cristales un par de veces, salió a la calle, dejando que el aire frío de la madrugada se colara en el bar. Santana se estremeció. No recordaba haber tenido tanto frío en toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: Un café**

Santana entreabrió los ojos. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Eso era lo que más odiaba de trabajar de noche y dormir de día: el sol nunca la dejaba descansar a sus anchas. Por más que cerrara las cortinas, el sol siempre se colaba por algún resquicio dispuesto a tocar las narices. Era como tener un foco en plena cara.

Murmurando por lo bajo, trató de levantarse pero pronto se dio cuenta de que un brazo ajeno alrededor de la cintura que se lo impedía. Confusa, miró a su dueño, que en aquel momento roncaba boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, justo a su lado. Tardó cerca de diez segundos en recordar quién era. Vale, rememorando: había salido a comer fuera (porque no le daba la gana de cocinar, básicamente) y lo había conocido en la cafetería que solía frecuentar. Hasta ahí bien. Cuatro palabritas, un par de copas, algún tonteo y allí estaban. Perfecto, todo cuadraba.

Santana se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Tenía que dejar de beber; sería uno de sus propósitos para el año nuevo (aunque luego nunca los cumplía, pero en fin). Volvió a mirar al muchacho. ¿Cómo cojones se llamaba? ¿Daniel? ¿Dariel? ¿O era David? Empezaba por "D", eso seguro.

- Joder –murmuró, apartando el brazo del chico con bastante poca delicadeza.

El muchacho se sobresaltó un poco y rápidamente levantó la cabeza. Santana lo observó mientras se frotaba lánguidamente los ojos con cara de no saber muy bien dónde estaba.

- Buenos días –dijo finalmente con voz soñadora.

- Buenas tardes, querrás decir –lo corrigió Santana, mirando de reojo el viejo despertador que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las siete. Bien, aún era pronto.

El chico se inclinó sobre la latina para darle un beso, pero la muchacha se apartó. Él la miró dolido.

- Qué mal carácter gastas recién levantada, ¿no?

Santana arqueó una ceja. Eso era lo que no soportaba de la mayoría de sus polvos. El post-coito. El momento "besitos y arrumacos". Aquello no iba con ella, no se sentía a gusto en aquel tipo de intimidad. Ella necesitaba el sexo pero podía perfectamente prescindir de los mimitos posteriores. Que se comprasen un peluche si querían abrazar a algo.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar –dejó caer.

El muchacho sonrió con prepotencia y trató de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro.

- Casi parece que me estés echando –susurró, con voz juguetona.

- Es que eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, Daniel -su voz podía haber congelado un charco. La sensibilidad no era su fuerte.

El chico clavó su mirada en ella con fastidio y se levantó de la cama.

- En el fondo sois todas unas zorras –siseó, cargándose los pantalones y la camisa al hombro.

Santana sonrió por lo bajo. Si le dieran un centavo cada vez que alguien empleaba esa palabra con ella posiblemente sería millonaria.

- Cierra la puerta al salir –fue su única contestación.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta con aires de ofendido, desnudo, y con la ropa aún en las manos.

- Por cierto –dijo, antes de salir-. Me llamo Dennis, no Daniel.

Y dicho esto, se marchó dando un portazo. Santana miró divertida la puerta por dónde se había ido. Bueno, al menos había acertado en algo: su nombre empezaba por "D".

**0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías a Rachel Berry?

Santana fusiló a Alice con la mirada. No hacía ni dos minutos que había llegado y ya empezaba el interrogatorio.

- No lo consideré un dato relevante.

- ¿Estás de coña, no? –Alice abrió la boca, sorprendida-. Sabes que me encantó el musical. Es más, te comenté lo profundamente emocionada que salí de él y lo mucho que me cautivó la protagonista. Fue…

Santana levantó ambas manos, pidiéndole que se callara. Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, estuvo hablando del maldito musical una semana entera. Pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido ayer y la verdad es que su jefa no se lo estaba poniendo precisamente fácil.

- Alice… no te ofendas pero no quiero hablar de ello –dijo, midiendo sus palabras, ya que su impulso inicial fue mandarla directamente a la mierda-. Y además, no es el momento. Mira cómo tenemos el bar.

Su jefa rodó los ojos. Conocía bien a Santana y sabía que no iba a sonsacarle nada. Al menos por ahora. Además, hacía más de dos minutos que había una chica en la barra haciéndole señas de que quería pedir algo.

- Te libras por ahora –le susurró, alejándose-. Hola guapa, ¿qué quieres?

Santana bufó con tanta fuerza que se apartó varios mechones de la cara. ¿Tan difícil se le hacía a Alice entender que lo que necesitaba era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? Hasta un niño de cinco años se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de evitar el tema. Qué poca inteligencia emocional, coño.

Santana suspiró. Con un poco de suerte, no volvería a ver a Rachel; si la chica era lista (y le constaba que lo era), fingiría que nunca se habían encontrado de nuevo y todo seguiría igual que siempre.

- ¿Me pones un café, por favor?

A Santana se le resbaló el vaso que estaba fregando, que fue a parar estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Por algún extraño milagro de la naturaleza no se rompió. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se agachó a recogerlo.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí otra vez? –preguntó en voz alta, antes incluso de darse la vuelta.

- Pedir un café –Rachel tenía ambos codos apoyados contra la barra y una sonrisa petulante bailaba en su cara. Estaba otra vez enfundada en aquella especie de uniforme de espía, formado por una boina, unas gafas de sol y en esta ocasión, había añadido una bufanda hasta el cuello. De no ser por su voz chillona, posiblemente no la hubiera reconocido.

"Dios, ¿por qué me castigas de esta manera?"

- Te creía más inteligente, Berry –Rachel arqueó una ceja con elegancia-. Si lo fueras, te habrías dado cuenta ayer de que lo último que me apetecía es que volvieras a pasarte por aquí.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, éste es un País libre y a mí me apetece un café, así que… ¿me lo sirves, por favor?

Santana sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella acaso?

- Tú lo que estás pidiendo a gritos es una buena hostia, enana. Y no creo que a tu fiel público le guste verte con un moratón en el ojo.

Rachel se echó a reír. Aquello sólo sirvió para enfurecer más a Santana. Para su suerte (o para su desgracia), Alice pasó por detrás suyo en aquel momento y le puso la mano en el hombro.

T- ienes que ir a cantar, Santana –le susurró con cara de circunstancias-. Ya me encargo yo del café.

¿Cantar? ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Era miércoles.

Santana le arrojó el trapo con el que estaba secando los vasos a la cara y le dedicó una última mirada cargada de odio. Rachel se quitó el trozo de tela de las narices y la dejó otra vez sobre la mesa como si nada.

- ¿Cantar? –preguntó, confusa, mirando a Santana.

La latina no se molestó en contestarle. Salió de la barra, pasó por su lado y saltó decididamente sobre el escenario, una sencilla tarima con un micrófono sobre ella y una cortina roja de fondo. Nada más hacerlo, el bar entero estalló en aplausos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rachel daba un respingo.

- ¡Buenas noches! –gritó Santana, llevándose el micro a los labios. Se oyeron nuevos vítores y gritos-. Se recuerda a los presentes que no está permitido arrojar objetos inanimados a la preciosa cantante, ya sean vasos, botellas o prendas de ropa usadas –las palabras de la muchacha provocaron más de una risa entre la improvisada audiencia.

La música empezó a sonar por unos altavoces que había al pie del modesto escenario y de repente, todo el mundo se calló.

_Seems I'm losing my voice_

_Sinking under the noise_

_Watching all my choices fading_

_Silence getting too loud_

_Trying to drown out the crowd _

_Of all these doubts I'm facing _

_Hey you, it's me _

_I am down here on my knees_

En el bar únicamente se oía la voz de Santana, superpuesta a la tenue melodía que salía de los altavoces. Nadie hablaba, nadie comentaba, nadie reía. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos fijos en el escenario, clavados en aquella mujer que entonaba las notas con una precisión casi sublime.

_Can you hear me calling? _

_See me falling, falling at your feet?_

_Crying out for help, I got no one else_

_Tell me you know what I need._

_I am barely breathing, begging please._

_Trying to believe_

_Oh can you hear me?_

Elevó la última nota con insultante facilidad, haciendo que uno de los chicos que había al pie del escenario silbase con fuerza sin poder contenerse.

_Oh, I'm standing out here alone_

_And I can't do this on my own _

Cuando la canción terminó, hubo unos dolorosos segundos de silencio hasta que una de las chicas de la barra se decidió a aplaudir. Lentamente; una palmada, dos, tres. Pronto el bar entero la siguió, coreando gritos y vítores a medida que se recuperaban del estupor.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tras susurrar un casi inaudible "gracias", Santana desvió su mirada hacia la barra. Rachel tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y aunque Santana no podía verle los ojos por culpa de las oscuras gafas, sabía que expresaban la misma sorpresa que el resto de su cara. Un extraño regocijo se apoderó de ella. Dejar boquiabierta a una famosa estrella de Broadway no era algo que hiciese todos los días.

Cuando volvió a meterse dentro de la barra, aún había gente aplaudiendo. Santana no podía dejar de sonreír. Ni el tener a Rachel Berry ahí sentada podía amargarle aquel momento. Después de cantar, nada lo hacía. Era una de las pocas cosas que realmente provocaban en ella aquella sensación de felicidad.

Alice se acercó a ella, ostentado también una sonrisa de medio lado.

Santana, hija mía, cada día te creces más -tuvo que elevar la voz para hacerse oír entre los gritos.

Santana se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia y volvió a su tarea de servir bebidas, hasta que vio que Rachel, unos metros más allá, le hacía señas para que se acercase. Dudó un momento pero finalmente fue hacia donde estaba.

- Qué.

Rachel le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se inclinase. Con fastidio, Santana obedeció, más por saciar su curiosidad que por otra cosa. Unos instantes después, tenías los labios de Rachel prácticamente en la oreja.

- Me alegra mucho que no hayas dejado de cantar –susurró, extrañamente emocionada. Has estado estupenda, Santana… como siempre.

Quizás fuese el aire que se escapaba de entre los dientes de Rachel y le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, o tal vez fuera la ternura que impregnaba las palabras de la muchacha, pero el caso es que Santana no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se irguió rápidamente y, cruzándose de brazos, clavó en ella la mejor de sus miradas despectivas.

- Que no todos seamos super-estrellas de Broadway como tú no significa que hayamos dejado de amar la música.

Rachel parecía haber desarrollado con los años una especie de inmunidad a los comentarios de Santana, porque la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se mantuvo allí, férrea. Aquello sólo puso más nerviosa a la latina, que no estaba acostumbrada a la amabilidad altruista.

- ¡¿Dios, puedes quitarte esas malditas gafas? Me crispa los nervios no ver los ojos de la persona con la que hablo.

Rachel frunció un poco el ceño.

- Prefiero llevarlas –dijo mientras jugueteaba con la taza de café, aún intacta-. Así es más difícil que me reconozcan.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

- No eres el centro del Universo, los fans no se te van a tirar encima o a hacerte la ola sólo por quitártelas –aunque recordando al chico de la noche anterior, la verdad es que no hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego.

- No es por los fans, es por los paparazzis –se llevó la taza de café a los labios, aunque sin llegar a beber, rehusando enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitoria de Santana-. Últimamente me los encuentro en todos lados… hasta en la puerta de mi casa. No me dejan en paz. Ayer entré en el bar sólo para despistar a uno de ellos.

- Vaya, yo creí que habías atracado un banco y que huías de la policía –comentó Santana con mordacidad, recordando lo asustada que parecía cuando entró.

Lo cierto es que últimamente el nombre de Rachel se oía por todos lados. Santana evitaba prestar demasiada atención pero era inevitable cuando aparecía hasta en la sopa (fuera coñas, no le extrañaría que alguien comercializara algún caldo de sobre con su cara).

La cabeza de Rachel inclinada sobre la taza de café y sus labios fruncidos no eran una buena señal. Supuso que el tema de los paparazzis le afectaba más de lo que en un principio imaginaba, motivo por el cual Santana decidió quedarse calladita. Desde luego, no pensaba dar pie a que le soltara un drama sobre lo horrorosa que era su vida por culpa de los periodistas. Agradeció enormemente el que un chico se acercase para pedirle una cerveza porque así pudo alejarse de ella.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas durante más de media hora. Concretamente, hasta que ella se levantó para irse. Había permanecido todo el tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, sin ni siquiera alzar la cabeza. Miró un momento en dirección a Santana y le enseñó un dólar que al momento dejó sobre la barra. Santana asintió y la vio salir por la puerta con paso lento.

Se preguntó si volvería a pasarse por allí. Ojalá no, deseó Santana. Sin embargo, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, aquel último encuentro le había dejado un regusto agrio en el estómago que no terminaba de gustarle.

Cuando fue a recoger la taza de Rachel, se dio cuenta de que estaba llena.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: Quema**

Rachel tomó la extraña costumbre de ir al bar todas las noches (para cruz de Santana).

Según le explicó a Alice (ya que la latina prácticamente ni se le acercaba mientras estaba allí), iba al terminar los pases de "Sol de Noche" para _desconectar_. Se sentaba en la barra, pedía un café y perdía el tiempo mirando al vacío, charlando con Alice (con quien parecía estar haciendo muy buenas migas) o tratando en vano de cruzar con Santana más de dos palabras seguidas.

Santana no entendía por qué se empeñaba en seguir yendo al bar todas las malditas noches. Eran ganas de pasar un mal rato. Aunque últimamente la verdad es que a Santana ya no le importaba tanto. La primera vez que la vio aparecer por la puerta sintió miedo. Miedo de que el pasado volviese de nuevo. Miedo de volver a vivir lo que vivió en el instituto, de que alguien se encargara de recordárselo y de que ese alguien fuese Rachel Berry.

Pero para su sorpresa, la diva jamás mencionaba nada sobre sus días en el instituto. Si acaso, sacaba de vez en cuando algún tema banal que Santana rápidamente daba por zanjado soltando alguna de sus habituales borderías o comentarios ácidos, pero nada más. Rachel no hacía preguntas ni pedía explicaciones. Ni sobre cómo llegó hasta ahí, ni por qué, ni cuándo. Simplemente, se sentaba allí y pasaba las horas como si fuera una total desconocida.

Quizás por eso, Santana había bajado la guardia un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Rachel al entrar aquella noche.

- ¡Hola, guapa! –fue la automática contestación de Alice, que nada más verla fue directa a la cafetera.

Santana gruñó en su dirección y siguió sirviendo chupitos sin apenas mirarla. Rachel se sentó en la esquina de la barra, como siempre.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la actuación de hoy? –le preguntó amablemente Alice, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla mientras preparaba el café.

- ¡Genial! –respondió Rachel, apoyando el mentón sobre una mano-. Y vosotras, ¿cómo lleváis la noche?

- Tranquila –respondió Alice, volviendo cargada con una taza llena hasta el borde-. Los domingos suelen ser flojos.

Rachel aprovechó que había poca gente para quitarse las gafas antes de dar un largo sorbo. De repente, empezó a hacer aspavientos como una loca. Santana arqueó una ceja mientras Alice estallaba en carcajadas.

- ¡Quema, quema! –declaró Rachel, abanicándose la lengua con ambas manos-. Oh, Dioz, zeguro que mañana no podré cantar... Ezto va a coztarme mi carrera, ya veréiz.

El comentario sólo sirvió para que las risas de Alice fueran en aumento y para que la otra ceja de Santana se elevara también.

- Sigues siendo la reina del drama–comentó, tratando de reprimir una sonrisilla.

- Zí, tú tómatelo a risa… ¡Au! Dios, cómo quema… Buff.

- Exagerada –le recriminó Santana.

- Exagerada, ¿yo? –Rachel seguía haciendo gestos raros con la boca-. Como te tire el café por encima, verás si quema o no.

Santana la miró, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

- Tú atrévete, que será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

De repente, en la cara de Rachel apareció una expresión que Santana no había visto desde hacía años. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño. El brillo que años atrás aparecía cada vez que alguien la retaba.

- No serás capaz –dijo Santana, arrastrando las palabras.

Rachel se rascó la nariz, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa juguetona que amenazaba con aparecer.

- No, claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? –fue su elocuente respuesta.

Santana le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha. Aquello era absurdo, se dijo a sí misma. Por supuesto que no iba a tirarle el café por encima. Menuda tontería, sólo estaba bromeando.

¿No?

De repente, Rachel se levantó y agarró bruscamente la taza con una mano.

La madre que la…

Instintivamente, Santana se protegió la cara con el brazo y lo mantuvo allí unos segundos, hasta que oyó como Alice y Rachel empezaban a reírse. Cuando se descubrió de nuevo el rostro las vio allí, apoyadas sobre la barra del bar, carcajeándose descaradamente.

No pudo evitarlo: enrojeció al instante. Agradeció su moreno natural, que seguramente haría que el rubor fuera menos evidente y menos vergonzoso.

Había picado. ¿Cómo había podido picar?

Su orgullo no le permitía concederle la victoria a la estrellita, así que aprovechó que estaba cerca del fregadero para meter la mano debajo del grifo y avanzar hacia Rachel con paso decidido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasó la mano mojada por la cara. Rachel emitió un leve gritito de sorpresa que hizo que los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo mirasen hacia la barra.

- Pero serás…

- Para que te refresques.

Rachel estaba que echaba rayos por los ojos y Santana arqueó una ceja, divertida.

- ¿Qué pasa, quieres pelea o qué? -Lección número 4 de Lima Heights Adjacent. Anticípate a las provocaciones del rival.

Rachel se secó la cara con la manga de la chaqueta por la cara y sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Te refieres a un duelo de canciones, como los que solíamos tener cuando estábamos en el McKinley?

La expresión jovial de Santana desapareció al instante y Rachel, al darse cuenta, borró su sonrisa también. Era la primera vez que evocaba sus años en el instituto tras su primer encuentro, y la barrera que poco a poco Santana había comenzado a bajar volvió a erigirse con fuerza. No hizo falta ni que contestara nada, porque Rachel enseguida desvió los ojos hacia la puerta y, con voz tenue, susurró un escueto "Lo siento".

Santana frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda mientras preparaba un par de cócteles. Aquella chica siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, pensó con amargura mientras agitaba la botella.

Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, Rachel ya se había ido.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se despertó casi a la hora de comer. El bar había cerrado muy tarde (un estúpido grupito de universitarios de última hora habían terminado de arruinarle el domingo) y cuando por fin había pisado el suelo de su casa, casi podía verse el sol. Bufó con exasperación. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía extrañamente fatigada. No pensaba desayunar dada la hora que era, pero necesitaba una dosis de cafeína. Y el periódico. Se puso lo primero que pilló en el armario y bajó hasta el quiosco de la esquina rezando para que nadie la viese con aquellas pintas. Iba a necesitar toneladas de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se preparó un sándwich y un café (de verdad que lo necesitaba), y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a leer el periódico.

No hubo pasado ni tres páginas cuando, en el apartado de actualidad, una sonriente Rachel Berry en blanco y negro le devolvió la mirada a través del papel blanquecino. Santana tenía por norma inquebrantable saltarse aquel tipo de noticias (que para su desgracia cada vez eran más frecuentes) sin ni siquiera mirar el titular, pero en aquella ocasión, y sin saber muy bien por qué, sus ojos se desviaron solos hacia las letras en negrita que presidían la página.

_¿Nuevo interés amoroso de la estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry? _

Santana puso cara de asco. Aquellas noticias tan sensacionalistas le revolvían el estómago. Quiso pasar de página, pero una morbosa curiosidad se apoderó de ella, obligándola a seguir leyendo.

_Tras su ya no tan reciente ruptura con el jugador de fútbol americano Finn Hudson, la joven actriz ha sido vista en varias ocasiones salir del apartamento de su compañero de reparto Darren Groff. La cantante se ha negado a hacer declaraciones al respecto. "No tengo nada que decir" fueron sus exactas palabras cuando uno de nuestros reporteros le preguntó si este hecho guardaba relación alguna con su anterior ruptura. La actriz de veinticinco años de edad… _

Santana cerró el periódico de un manotazo y dejó el sándwich a un lado. Si algo malo tenía el mundo de la fama era toda la mierda que caía sobre la gente que en él vivía. Rumores, especulaciones, ausencia total de intimidad… Tu vida deja de ser tuya y pasa a ser propiedad de la audiencia.

Santana suspiró. No envidiaba a Rachel, de veras que no. Aquello tenía que ser un infierno incluso para alguien que adoraba tanto ser el centro de atención.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Paparazzi**

Rachel entró inusualmente cabizbaja aquella noche. Saludó a Alice con una tímida sonrisa y se sentó en la esquina de siempre mientras su jefa le preparaba su habitual café.

Santana la miró de soslayo y recordó los titulares del periódico de aquella mañana.

- ¿Un mal día? –le preguntó sin poder evitarlo. No era interés, era retorcida curiosidad.

Rachel la miró (o eso supuso, porque con las gafas de sol perfectamente podía haber estado mirando las baldosas de la pared) y apretó los labios.

- Cansado –respondió simplemente.

- Ajá –dijo- ¿Sólo eso?

Rachel no contestó. Le dio las gracias a Alice cuando ésta le puso el café delante y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

Aquello era nuevo. Normalmente era Rachel la que trataba de sacarle las palabras a ella y no al revés. Algo se revolvió en lo más hondo de su orgullo. No le gustaba que la ignorasen. Por eso, cuando habló, lo hizo sin pensar, dominada por esa necesidad de volver a captar su atención.

- ¿Darren te ha dejado exhausta?

Le sorprendió el veneno que destilaban sus palabras y, cuando vio que el cuerpo de Rachel se tensaba, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. La muchacha se quitó las gafas con dolorosa lentitud y una sensación agria se apoderó de Santana cuando vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Parecía haber estado llorando.

- Si yo no tengo permiso para indagar sobre tu vida, Santana, –siseó la muchacha-, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú sí lo tienes?

Santana se quedó clavada en el sitio. No recordaba la última vez que había oído hablar a Rachel con tanto dolor. Se obligó a sí misma a buscar una réplica a aquello, algo con lo que atacar de vuelta, pero no lo encontró. No quería atacar, en realidad.

- No hables de lo que no sabes –fue se última advertencia.

Se sintió estúpida por un momento. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir exactamente? Dios, cómo odiaba aquella maldita bocaza suya. Las palabras que de ella nacían terminaban siempre por costarle las cosas más importantes. Como había sucedido con Brittany.

Apretó los puños y alzó el mentón, tratando de que su máscara no se resquebrajase.

- Usted perdone –dijo, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la muchacha se levantaba, dejaba un dólar sobre la mesa, y caminaba hacia la puerta. El café humeante descansaba intacto sobre la barra. Santana apretó los dientes tratando de ignorar la inexplicable sensación amarga que se había instalado en la base de su estómago.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que la muchacha ya se había marchada, la vio correr hacia el baño y encerrarse en él con portazo incluido. Santana parpadeó, confusa. Miró a Alice, que tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta del lavabo con la misma expresión perpleja que ella.

"¿Y ahora qué coño le pasa?"

Inconscientemente, desvió los ojos hacia la puerta y, a través del cristal, en la calle, con el cuerpo semioculto tras una farola, vio a alguien con boina y bufanda hasta la boca. El hombre se tensó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la latina y, con fingido disimulo, se escondió del todo tras la farola. De refilón, Santana pudo ver que entre sus grandes manos sostenía una cámara y entonces lo comprendió todo. Era un paparazzi.

"Joder"

Se quitó el delantal y fue hacia los servicios. Efectivamente, la puerta del baño femenino estaba trabada. Dio un par de golpecitos con los nudillos sin obtener respuesta.

- Rachel, soy yo –dijo.

La muchacha no contestó, pero a Santana le pareció oír un sollozo al otro lado.

- Ábreme –le exigió, haciendo gala de su habitual delicadeza.

Nada se movió ahí dentro y Santana comenzó a desesperarse.

- Escúchame, tenemos dos opciones: o me abres tú por las buenas o tiro yo la puerta abajo. Tú decides. Y créeme, esta puerta no aguantará mucho (sin contar que Alice me descontará del sueldo los desperfectos).

Por fin, Santana oyó el "clic" del pestillo y con un chirrido, la puerta cedió lentamente. La encontró sentada en el suelo, al lado del lavabo, abrazada sobre sí misma y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acuclilló a su lado, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en su rostro descubierto.

- Vamos, levanta –dijo, tirando de ella suavemente.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y, con una delicadeza impropia en ella, la obligó a inclinarse sobre el lavabo y encendió el grifo para que se lavase la cara. Rachel obedeció dócilmente a aquella demanda silenciosa y los espasmos del llanto comenzaron a cesar. Santana esperó pacientemente a que la muchacha se hubiese calmado para hablar.

- Espera un rato aquí. No creo que tarde en irse.

Si Rachel estaba sorprendida de que Santana estuviese al tanto de la presencia del paparazzi, no dio muestras de ello.

- No se irá –dijo. Un nuevo sollozo volvió a sacudirla-. Nunca lo hacen.

Rachel hundió la cabeza bajo el peso de sus hombros y Santana se encontró con que no sabía qué debía hacer. No se le daba bien consolar a la gente. Tampoco es que quisiera que se le diera bien, pero en aquella situación no le hubiese venido mal del todo.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó, apoyando el hombro contra la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Cualquier cosa que le sirva de exclusiva! –exclamó Rachel. Sus manos se ceñían con tanta fuerza al mármol de la pica que los tenía casi blancos-. Cualquier cosa. Me imagino los titulares: "Rachel Berry y su afición por los bares. ¿Problemas con el alcohol?".

A Santana se le escapó una risita, aunque no supo muy bien por qué. Aquello era de todo menos divertido. El pecho de Rachel subía y bajaba agitado y, finalmente, la latina dejó caer su mano sobre la espalda de la diva.

- Bueno, cálmate –le dijo, trazando pequeños círculos con la palma de la mano-. Espera aquí. Cerramos en media hora. Estoy segura de que para entonces se habrá marchado.

Rachel asintió y exhaló un profundo suspiro que Santana percibió a través de la mano que todavía descansaba sobre su espalda.

- Gracias –susurró la castaña, con la cabeza inclinada.

Santana no contestó. Salió del lavabo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Tuvo que trabarle el paso a una chica que quería entrar y decirle que la cisterna se había roto.

- Pero es urgente… -se quejó lastimeramente la muchachita.

- Lo siento, cielo –dijo Santana, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y alejándola de la puerta-. Tendrás que entrar en el de hombres.

Volvió a la barra con rapidez y cuando Alice se le acercó con una ceja elegantemente levantada, Santana señaló con un disimulado gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta. El hombre con boina seguía allí, con los ojos paseándose por cada rincón del bar.

- Paparazzi –susurró.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Alice asintió con la cabeza y juntas terminaron de despachar a los últimos rezagados. El hombre no se marchó de allí. Pacientemente, siguió esperando incluso cuando Santana hubo terminado de fregar.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Alice mirando hacia la puerta con disimulo.

Santana se estrujó las neuronas sin éxito.

- No lo sé.

Alice comenzó a morderse las uñas, lo cual era _muy_ mala señal.

- No podemos dejarla salir ahora… Esta gente es carroñera a más no poder. A saber lo que podrían escribir sobre ella si tienen pruebas de que suele abandonar bares a horas tan intempestivas…

Le consolaba ver que alguien más a parte de ella estaba al tanto de las constantes noticias que volaban en torno a Rachel Berry.

- Vale. Vale, escúchame –dijo Santana, cuya cabeza empezaba a funcionar de manera acelerada-. Tengo el coche aparcado aquí enfrente. Fingiré irme, como quien termina la jornada laboral y de mientras tú llevas a Rachel hasta la salida de emergencia. Saldrá a la calle de al lado; no tardaré más de treinta segundos en estar allí con el coche. Luego cierras el bar y te vas a casa como si no hubiese pasado nada… No creo que el idiota este se piense que tenemos a Rachel durmiendo en el almacén. Al menos que crea que se ha marchado en algún momento de la noche por un despiste suyo… O que necesita gafas y que en realidad no era Rachel la que estaba aquí.

Alice sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

- Tú has visto muchas películas de acción últimamente, ¿no?.

Santana bufó, divertida.

- Es culpa del videoclub y de sus ofertas los fines de semana.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Rachel entró en el coche y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, con la respiración agitada y más blanca que el yeso, Santana sintió _un poquito_ por ella. Estaba segura de que, cuando estaba en el instituto y fantaseaba con su vida como actriz de Broadway, no imaginaba aquello. O tal vez sí, pero con un tinte rosáceo que no encajaba con la situación actual.

Tamborileó los dedos contra el volante y le dejó unos segundos de margen para que respirase y terminase de calmarse.

- Lo siento –dijo la muchacha al cabo de un rato. Las tímidas luces de la calle alumbraban la cara y le daban un aspecto más blanquecino del que en aquellos momentos ya tenía-. Siento todo esto.

Santana hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

- No es nada. Ese hombre no es tan diferente de esos babosos que nos acosan a Alice y a mí a veces –Mark fue el primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero había más-. Es cuestión de ignorarlo. Ya se cansará.

- Estoy segura de que ahora rondará el bar por varios días –dijo, pasándose una mano por el flequillo y dejándoselo completamente revuelto.

- No pasa nada –volvió a repetir Santana.

- No podré volver a pasarme por allí… -dijo con amargura, y la latina apretó las manos contra el volante, inexplicablemente dolida ante aquella perspectiva.

- Olvídalo, Rachel. Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

Rachel suspiró y dejó que el aire escapara lentamente entre sus labios. Santana permaneció unos segundos observándola bajo las suaves luces de la noche y se percató en lo poco que había cambiado con el paso de los años. Sus ojos, aunque cansados, seguían conservando aquel brillo vivaz que encendía todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso. Las facciones de su cara mantenían aquella redondez, otorgándole cierto aspecto de niña y, cuando sonreía, seguía haciéndolo con la misma sinceridad de antaño.

Se sorprendió a sí misma experimentando algo parecido a la añoranza y se odió por ser tan débil.

- Vamos, te llevo a casa –dijo, poniéndose el cinturón-. ¿Dónde vives?

Le sorprendió que sus respectivos pisos estuvieran separados por unas escasas manzanas. ¿Cómo era posible haber pasado tantos años viviendo en Manhattan sin ni siquiera habérsela cruzado?

El viaje fue silencioso. No era de extrañar, en realidad. No tenían nada que decirse. Cuando Santana aparcó, Rachel se quitó el cinturón pero, en lugar de marcharse, permaneció sentada con los ojos fijos en la calle oscura.

- Gracias –dijo con suavidad.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- No vives tan lejos de donde vivo yo.

Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No sólo por esto. Por todo –sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y Santana se sintió extrañamente pequeña. Vulnerable-. No tenías por qué ayudarme, ¿sabes?

Santana sonrió y acomodó el cuerpo hacia atrás.

- Tampoco tenía por qué no hacerlo.

Rachel adoptó su misma posición y suspiró.

- Me has recordado a la Santana de hace unos años –Rachel pareció percibir como su cuerpo entraba en tensión y se rió-. Sé que no te gusta que te recuerden que hubo un antes, lo siento –nuevas risas-. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Me has recordado tanto a la Santana que te fustigaba con sus comentarios mordaces pero que luego era la primera en ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas… Tanto... –Santana volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándola-. Quién sabe. Quizás es que sigues siendo esa Santana.

Algo en su estómago se agitó y un cosquilleo sacudió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y con rapidez, quitó el seguro del coche.

- Es tarde –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Creo que deberías marcharte si no quieres que tu maquilladora tenga que hacer milagros mañana para tapar esas ojeras.

Sabía que Rachel seguía mirándola, lo cual no ayudó demasiado a calmar sus nervios. La notó inclinarse sobre el asiento y cuando se dio cuenta, apenas las separaba un metro de distancia.

- ¿Me dejas hacer una cosa?

Santana sintió como su boca se secaba. No dijo ni que sí que no. Simplemente, permaneció inmóvil sobre el asiento del coche, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Rachel sonrió y, delicadamente, se encorvó, le pasó ambos brazos por detrás de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, ocultándola bajo el peso de su abrazo. El cuerpo entero de la castaña se vio estremecido por un sonoro suspiro.

- Me ha alegrado volver a verte –dijo cerca de su oído.

Santana cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor de Rachel la devolviera sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Ni siquiera en eso había cambiado. Aquello era tan injusto… No tenía derecho a hacerla sentir así. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos subieron hasta la espalda de la muchacha y allí se entrelazaron.

- A mí también.

No estuvo segura de si aquello lo había dicho o si simplemente lo había pensado.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Una extraña pesadez se alojó en la base de su estómago. Permaneció allí toda la madrugada que pasó en vela, durante todo el día siguiente, y aumentó en intensidad cuando, por la noche, Rachel, tal y como ella misma había dicho, no apareció por el bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Agua**

- ¡Santana! –la voz de su jefa la devolvió a la realidad de golpe y el barullo del bar volvió a colarse en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Atiende al chico ése! –exlamó Alice señalando a un muchacho que está apoyado en la barra y que tenía cara de no haber echado un polvo en su vida-. ¡Hace eones que te está llamando!

- Sí, lo siento –suspiró y se encaminó hacia él con parsimonia, lo cual aún pareció ponerle de más mala leche-. Hola, ¿qué querías?

No fue el único toque que su jefa le dio esa noche. Santana se sentía una completa gilipollas por estar así. Llevaba varios días totalmente alicaída. Apenas comía, el sueño parecía haberla abandonado y tenía el lívido por los suelos. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, la chica más espectacular que había visto en su vida le ofreció ir a pasar la noche a su casa. Su larga cabellera roja caía lacia sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos que se podía nadar en ellos. Aún así, le dijo que no. El por qué era un misterio, pero el caso era que le dijo que no. Ella, Santana López había rechazado una noche de sexo. Si aquello no era un síntoma de que algo iba mal, no sabía qué podía serlo entonces.

- ¡Santana!

- ¡Joder, ya voy!

Aún tardó algunos días más en darse cuenta de qué era lo que iba mal. Lo descubrió cuando, en una de las ya habituales llamadas de atención de Alice, se descubrió a sí misma mirando el asiento de la barra que Rachel solía ocupar.

Aquello la chocó. Es decir, la sola idea de que pudiese estar echando de menos a Rachel le parecía absurda. La muchacha apenas había frecuentado el bar un par de semanas. Era imposible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiese acostumbrado a su presencia, más si tenía en cuenta que la mayoría de las noches apenas cruzaban palabra. Ni qué hablar de echarla en falta. Era ridículo siquiera imaginarlo.

Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad y se fue hacia los licores con la intención de ponerle un chupito al chaval que desde hacía un rato intentaba ligar con ella (Mark. El chico era insistente a más no poder). Por eso no quería volver a reencontrarse con nadie. Por eso la odió cuando la vio aparecer por el bar la primera vez. Sabía que terminaría por abrir viejas heridas; sabía que, más tarde o más temprano, su presencia le devolvería aquella fragilidad de niña contra la que cada día luchaba.

Volcó la botella sobre el vaso y se lo sirvió a Mark de malas maneras. Ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que el muchacho le dedicó, dio media vuelta y se fue a fregar los vasos.

Resolvió que lo mejor sería olvidar que se habían vuelto a ver. Borraría de su cabeza todas y cada una de las noches que Rachel había pasado allí. No podía ser tan difícil. Tenía que volver a ser ella. Tenía que recuperar de nuevo el control de sus pensamientos al precio que fuera.

Esa noche se cameló a una muchachita que solía frecuentar el bar. Iba sobretodo los martes. No era muy guapa, pero había algo en su manera de moverse y de mirar que le parecía de lo más atrayente. Fueron a su casa y apenas Santana hubo cerrado la puerta, se despojaron de sus ropas con urgencia. Se besaron, se tocaron, recorrieron cada rincón de sus cuerpos con boca y manos. Durante un rato, Santana consiguió olvidarse un poco de todo. _Sólo_ durante un rato porque cuando despertó, se percató de que la sensación de vacío en su pecho había despertado con ella también y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

Sin mediar palabra, y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que la muchacha (Karen, o algo así) no se despertara, se vistió y abandonó la casa con el sigilo y la seguridad de que Alice y ella acababan de perder una clienta.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Sigue ahí? – preguntó Alice sin mirarla, demasiado enfrascada en la ardua tarea de agitar un coctel.

Santana siempre hacía bromas con respecto a su habilidad para agitar cosas, pero en aquella ocasión se las ahorró. Echó un vistazo a la calle a través del cristal de la puerta y allí lo vio, apoyado contra aquella farola que debía ya de tener su olor y todo, mirando el interior del bar inquisitoriamente.

- Sí, sigue ahí.

Alice bufó con evidente fastidio.

- ¿Cuándo se irá? Lleva más de una semana rondando el bar… Y encima sin disimulo alguno…

Santana se encogió de hombros y trató de no darle importancia. Se había hecho el firme propósito de no pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con Rachel, lo cual incluía a aquel molesto paparazzi.

- IIgnóralo –dijo con sequedad-. Ya se cansará.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Empiezo a dudarlo…

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, aunque lo cierto es que ella también empezaba a tener serias dudas al respecto.

Aquella noche cantó fatal, incapaz de concentrarse en las notas, y sospechaba que el hombre de la boina tuvo algo que ver con ello.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana no podía soportarlo más. Iban ya dos semanas. Se arrancó el delantal de manera brusca y agarró una botella de agua de la nevera.

- Santana, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó Alice con el miedo dibujado en la cara.

- Ahora vengo.

No se puso ni el abrigo. Salió a la calle y, con paso decidido, se acercó al hombre que noche tras noche observaba el bar desde las sombras. El individuo, al verla avanzar cual fiera cabreada, escondió como pudo la cámara detrás de la espalda y apoyó el hombro casualmente contra la farola. Si estaba tratando de disimular, lo hacía de puta pena.

- Buena noches, señorita –dijo en un exquisito acento inglés. No era nativo de allí-. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo –respondió ella, tratando de que su tono resultase lo más educado posible-. Hace noches que lo veo por aquí. Se queda usted mirando nuestro bar sin hacer nada y me preguntaba si puedo ayudarle en algo –su voz sonaba falsa a sus oídos, esperaba que no a los de aquel hombre.

El periodista se puso nervioso. La cámara sobresalía a través de la chaqueta. Ahora que Santana lo miraba bien, no debía de ser muy mayor. Veintipocos, tirando a la baja. Seguramente recién salido de la facultad. De ahí su inexperiencia y carencia total de disimulo.

- No. No, no… No quería nada. Es sólo que…Yo… Bueno… -empezó a atartamudear y Santana tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír-. No, no quería nada. Disculpe las molestias, no era consciente de que mi presencia generaba incomodidad.

- La genera, caballero –su voz podía congelar un glaciar.

El paparazzi cambió el peso de pie y carraspeó, incómodo.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita. Me marcho.

- De acuerdo

Santana le tendió la botella de agua y el hombre, confuso, la agarró.

- Pensé que después de tantas horas aquí de pie tendría usted sed –a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la calle pudo ver como enrojecía hasta las orejas-. Que tenga una buena noche.

No hubo dado ni tres pasos cuando el hombre la llamó.

- ¡Disculpe!

Santana respiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta.

- ¿Sí?

El paparazzi se recolocó la boina y se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes. Ya ni se molestaba en esconder la cámara.

- Me preguntaba si… Bueno, tal vez no lo recuerde, pero… Hace un par de semanas vino a este bar una chica así con el pelo castaño y vestida de negro. Me preguntaba si había vuelto por aquí…

Estaba tan nervioso que hasta le temblaba la voz. En serio, menudo inútil. ¿A quién se le ocurría mandar a semejante inepto a hacer seguimiento? Tuvo que hacer apelo a todo su autocontrol para mantener a ralla sus palabras.

- Mire, buen hombre. Cada noche cientos de personas vienen a nuestro bar; se sientan, piden algo de beber, pagan y se van. Les veo la cara de refilón. Eso cuando estoy de buen humor y me molesto en mirarlos a la cara. Si no, ni eso. ¿Pretende usted que me acuerde de una chica –hizo comillas con los dedos- castaña y que vestía de negro que, además, vino hace dos semanas? –el hombre desvió la mirada, azorado-. ¿En serio?

- Bueno, es cantante –dijo con voz insegura-. Tal vez le suene el musical "Sol de Noche"…

- No, no me suena –se exasperó Santana-. Pero le agradecería que, por favor, dejase de plantarse cada noche en la puerta del bar si no tiene intención de entrar y consumir. La clientela no termina de encontrar agradable esta audiencia gratuita.

El hombre agachó un poco la cabeza, como un niño al que acaban de regañar. Que, mirándolo bien, era lo que acababa de suceder.

- Mis disculpas. No volverá a suceder.

Santana asintió con la cabeza. No es que le creyese, pero ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

- Estupendo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señorita.

Cuando volvió al bar, Alice la miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Le llevó más de media hora convencerla de que había sido una niña buena y que ningún insulto había aparecido en la conversación. Sin éxito, por supuesto.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se encontraba absorta mirando por la puerta de cristal (hacía varios días que no veía al paparazzi por ningún lado y no sabía si tomarse aquello como una victoria o no) mientras preparaba algunas bebidas cuando su jefa la interrumpió.

- ¿De qué conoces a Rachel?

La pregunta la pilló tan de improvisto que estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? –dijo, recolocando los vasos sobre la lisa superficie de metal.

- No sé. Nunca llegaste a decírmelo.

Santana gruñó por lo bajo y fue a servir las bebidas a la mesa con la esperanza de que Alice dejara el tema. No tuvo suerte. Nada más volver a la barra, la pregunta fue retomada de nuevo.

- ¿No vas a contestarme?

Santana resopló, exasperada.

- Era compañera mía en el instituto.

Santana creía que con esa información Alice se daría por satisfecha, pero su jefa la miró inquisitoriamente a través de las gafas y perfiló una tímida sonrisa que parecía casi de disculpa.

- ¿Te rompió el corazón?

Ahora sí que la bandeja fue al suelo. Dio gracias a Dios de que no le había dado tiempo de colocar los botellines en ella. El estruendo que hizo al caer provocó que varias personas miraran hacia la barra y Santana se apresuró a recogerla con las mejillas enrojecidas sin dejar de mirar a su jefa.

- ¡No! –dijo casi gritando- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡De dónde sacas eso? ¡Ella no me rompió nada!

Alice dejó escapar una risita.

- Entonces admites que sí hubo alguien que te rompió el corazón…

Santana alzó un dedo a modo de advertencia.

- No vayas por ahí, Alice…

La mujer rubia suspiró y apoyó el codo en la barra. El modo en el que la miraba era extrañamente fraternal.

- Lo siento –se disculpó-. Pero es que a veces me gustaría poder echar un vistazo a lo que escondes con tanto énfasis tras esa barrera –Santana rodó los ojos-. No sé nada de tu pasado, Santana. Bueno, casi nada –eso sonaba a acusación-. Y al ver a Rachel y el modo en el que actuabas cuando ella estaba cerca… No sé, pensé que era ella uno de los motivos por los que viniste a Manhattan. Me equivoqué, supongo.

- Sí, te equivocaste –Santana no solía hablarle con aquel tono a Alice pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba intentando meter el dedo en la yaga-. De pleno.

Alice alzó los hombros con resignación.

- Perdóname.

El tono dulzón en el que lo dijo disipó en el acto cualquier vestigio de posible cabreo. A veces, Santana no entendía cómo esa mujer no tiene una cola de hombres esperando en la puerta de su casa. Era imposible resistirse a nada de lo que decía cuando ponía aquella vocecita.

- Olvídalo –dijo, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Pero para su cruz, volvía a sentir ese molesto peso en el estómago y unas absurdas ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Miró el vacío asiento de Rachel al fondo de la barra y el nudo en su garganta se volvió más tirante que antes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a tener a Alice a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo, esbozando su sonrisa más pícara-. Puede que no fuera ella la que te rompiera el corazón entonces, pero parece como si acabara de hacerlo ahora.

Alice tenía suerte de tener tan buenos reflejos. De lo contrario, Santana dudaba que pudiese haber esquivado el paño mojado que le arrojó.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: Navidad**

La sonrisa de bruja con la que Alice la recibió aquella noche le puso los pelos como escarpias.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –ni buenas noches ni leches. Cuando Alice sonreía de aquel modo, significaba problemas. Y Santana no quería problemas.

- Se acerca Navidad –comentó alegremente mientras la latins se quitaba el abrigo y lo sustituía por el delantal.

- Qué bien. No te olvides de escribir la carta a Santa Claus –en serio, ¿qué le pasaba?

- He pensado que como hemos hecho muy buena caja estas semanas, podríamos tomarnos algunos días de descanso y cerrar el bar… No sé, el día de Navidad y tal vez dos o tres días después. O tal vez hasta la víspera de año nuevo. ¿Qué opinas?

Santana la escrutó con los ojos en un intento por ver qué juego oculto había tras toda aquella palabrería. Alice era una obsesa del trabajo, dudaba que las tintineantes luces de colores que adornaban las calles desde hacía varios días fuesen aliciente suficiente como para cerrar el bar. Algo no cuadraba.

- ¿Y esa pereza tan repentina?

Alice le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

- No es pereza, es… sí, un Gintonic –dijo volviéndose hacia la barra-. Ahora mismo, cariño –se fue hacia la repisa de los licores y Santana la siguió-. No es pereza –volvió a repetir-. Simplemente, creo que nos merecemos unos días de descanso. Y que es Navidad, preciosa –añadió, agarrándola de los carrillos-. Disfruta un poco, que pareces una vieja.

Santana rodó los ojos con cansancio. No le hacían especial ilusión aquellas fechas, la verdad. Su familia estaba a miles de millas y no podía permitirse gastarse sus escasos ahorros en un vuelo improvisado. Aún debía dos meses de alquiler.

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

- Como quieras –dijo, hundiendo las manos en el bolsillo del delantal-. Tú eres la jefa, después de todo.

- Me alegra que lo recuerdes –dijo, dándole un último tirón del cachete-. Vamos, lleva este Gintonic a la mesa seis. La chica del pelo corto lleva media hora poniéndote ojitos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Alice colgó un cartel en la puerta a la noche siguiente.

_Cerrado por vacaciones. Del 25 de diciembre al 30 de Diciembre. ¡Gran fiesta de Nochevieja el día 31! ¡Os esperamos!_

- Así que es oficial, ¿eh? Tenemos vacaciones.

Alice sonrió enigmáticamente mientras enjugaba los últimos vasos que quedaban en el fregadero.

- Sí. Completamente oficial.

Santana terminó de fregar la entrada del bar (algún gilipollas había dejado caer ahí media tonelada de ceniza) y respiró hondo. El silencio que reinaba en el bar a la hora del cierre resultaba siempre desconcertante. Estaba acostumbrada al barullo y al alboroto de la gente. La quietud no pegaba en un sitio como aquel.

- Aún no entiendo qué te ha dado. El año pasado no cerramos ni un día…

- Por eso. Este año nos toca, ¿no crees?

Santana perfiló una media sonrisa, no demasiado convencida aún.

- Eres más rara que un perro verde -sentenció.

- Ya –rió la otra-. Por eso no tengo novio.

Santana se carcajeó por lo bajo, puso la fregona en el cubo y los llevó al cuartillo. Cuando volvió, se encontró sobre la barra un sobre de color blanco. En el lateral inferior, escrito con tinta roja, ponía un escueto "Feliz Navidad" y una carita sonriente dibujada con bastante poca maña. A Santana se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Alice! –exclamó-. ¡Eres idiota! ¡No tenías por qué! –se sentía extrañamente emocionada. Y eso que ella no era muy de regalos-. Yo no te he comprado nada, ahora me vas a hacer quedar mal…

Su jefa sacó la cabeza por la despensa y le enseñó la lengua.

- Tómatelo como un aguinaldo. Unidireccional, de jefa a empleada.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó la latina mientras abría el sobre con cuidado, procurando que el papel no se resquebrajase.

- Compruébalo tú misma.

A Santana se le heló la sangre cuando vio lo que el sobre contenía.

"_Sol de Noche", el Musical. _

Sintió como si acabaran de golpearla en la base del estómago y tuvo que aferrarse al respaldo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. Alice se acercó a ella con paso lento, sonriendo no sólo con la boca, sino también con los ojos.

- Es un vale, no es la entrada _per se_. Tienes que meterte en esta página web –dijo, señalando un pequeño enlace que había en el margen de la entrada- y marcar qué día quieres asistir. Tienes hasta el… -le dio la vuelta al papel- 31 de enero para elegir el día y la hora. Luego imprimes el recibo, lo presentas en la puerta y listo.

Santana le tendió el vale y desvió los ojos, azorada. Ahora entendía la obsesión de su jefa por coger vacaciones. No lo hacía por un amor repentino hacia la navidad; quería dejarle margen a ella para asistir al musical cuando mejor le fuera.

- No puedo aceptarlo –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Alice empujó la mano de Santana.

- Sí que puedes.

- No, no lo entiendes –dijo, agitando el papel en su dirección-. _No puedo_ aceptarlo. En serio, no puedo.

Alice agarró la mano de Santana entre las suyas y estrujó la entrada contra sus dedos.

- No puedo obligarte a ir si no quieres, pero te pido que por favor guardes esto. Sólo por si acaso. Piénsalo.

Santana se sentía aturdida. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y de sentimientos. Tenía la sensación de que lo único que se oía en el bar en aquel preciso instante eran los latidos de su corazón.

Poco a poco, Alice fue aflojando la presión sobre sus manos hasta que, finalmente, y con un sonoro suspiro, la soltó.

- Mira, no sé qué clase de cosas viviste hace unos años ni que tan dolorosas fueron. No sé tampoco qué clase de relación teniais Rachel y tú cuando ibais al instituto. Ni siquiera sé si erais amigas –hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para tomar aire y, cuando habló, su tono de voz se había tornado mucho más suave -. Sólo sé que, por algún motivo, ahora que ha vuelto a desaparecer, te sientes mal.

Santana desvió los ojos, atormentada. Quiso negarlo, quiso gritarle que no hablara de lo que no sabía. Quiso decirle que no podía volver a verla, que eso significaría hurgar en una herida que nunca terminaba de cerrar. Quiso decirle que no la echaba de menos. Ni a ella, ni a Brittany, ni a sus años en Lima. Quiso chillarle que ahora era feliz, que estaba todo olvidado, que ya no dolía.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. El nudo en su garganta bloqueó cualquier sonido y tuvo que conformarse con negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- No puedes vivir el presente si sigues enclada en el pasado, Santana –la muchacha parpadeó en un intento por contener las lágrimas de frustración. Alice sonrió con dulzura y le alzó la barbilla con el dedo-. Creo que es hora de que te sientes, respires hondo y charles un rato con una parte de tu pasado. Sólo así podrás mirar hacia adelante.

Santana no supo que contestar y Alice no dijo nada más. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y le deseó una feliz navidad antes de apremiarla para que se marchara.

Santana no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lloró tan amargamente.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

El día 26, Alice la llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Has ido a ver el musical?

- No –contestó Santana, mirando de reojo el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina desde hacía tres días.

- Cobarde.

Y dicho esto, colgó.

Santana la llamó de todo menos guapa y se dejó caer en la cama, tremendamente agotada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle aquello?

El día 27 llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Piensas ir o no?

- No.

- Cobarde.

El día 28 volvió a sonar la misma cantaleta. Estuvo tentada de no cogerle el teléfono, pero terminó cediendo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir.

- Cob…

- ¡Deja de llamarme cobarde!

- Pues deja de comportarte como tal.

El día 29 no se molestó en contestarle. Dejó que el aparato vibrase y sonase durante más de cinco minutos en intervalos regulares hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo.

Santana se desplomó en el sofá y encendió la tele, deseosa de descansar su último día de vacaciones, pero al parecer, ni la caja tonta pensaba darle un momento de respiro.

_- He oído que existen ofertas discográficas para un primer disco. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?_

Sentada en lo que parecía ser un cómodo sillón, Rachel Berry descruzó las piernas y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar a la pregunta de su entrevistadora.

_- Existen ofertas, es cierto _–se rió con aquella risa cristalina suya y se acomodó un mechón de cabello. Lo llevaba rizado. Le quedaba bien-. _Janet me matará por haber dicho esto._

La entrevistadora se rió también.

_- ¿Quién es Janet?_

_- Mi manager. _

Santana paseó los dedos por el control remoto sin llegar a pulsar ningún botón. No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. A veces tenía la impresión de que era masoquista.

_- Entonces, ¿cuándo tendremos el placer de ver un disco tuyo en el mercado, Rachel?_

Rachel volvió a reír.

_- Es pronto para hablar de ello. Existen ofertas, pero eso no quiere a decir que vaya a responder a ellas ahora. En estos momentos estoy completamente volcada en el musical "Sol de Noche" y me temo que no podría atender a…_

Esta vez sí, Santana pulsó un botón cualquiera y la entrevista fue sustituida por la cara de un hombre con bigote que hablaba sobre no-se-qué bacterias que habitaban los productos lácteos.

El móvil vibró dos veces y se quedó de nuevo en silencio, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

_De: Alice_

_Recibido Sábado 29 de Diciembre a las 14:32_

"_Cobarde"_

Santana chasqueó la lengua y dejó (tiró) el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa. Indecisa, acarició el control remoto un par de veces hasta que, por inercia, sadismo, o simplemente porque era gilipollas, volvió a poner el canal en el que daban la entrevista.

Definitivamente, iba a volverse loca.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

"No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí", pensó mientras se abría paso a través de la gente hasta primera fila.

Desde luego, Alice debía de haberse dejado una pasta en aquel vale si le habían dejado reservar un asiento delante del todo.

El teatro era enorme. El escenario, oculto tras el majestuoso telón granate, parecía que iba a comerse a los cientos de mullidos asientos que rodeaban la sala.

Santana se sentó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un poco aturdida. No sabía por qué había decidido ir. De veras que no lo sabía. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir exactamente? Llevaba años luchando contra todo lo que le recordase a sus años en el McKinley. Evitaba cualquier prensa que contuviese fotos de Rachel; cambiaba de canal cada vez que, aunque sólo fuera de refilón, su cara aparecía en pantalla; sorteaba las calles que de antemano sabía que estaban empapeladas con su sonrisa signal anunciando cualquier estupidez; y, sobretodo, rehuía Broadway con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué había cambiado para que estuviese ahí sentada? ¿Tanto la había afectado el volver a verla?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con tanta fuerza que una señora mayor que acababa de sentarse a su lado se la quedó mirando medio ofendida, medio extrañada. La gente hablaba, comentaba, gritaba. Se palpaba la emoción en el ambiente. Podía sentirlo por el modo en el que la mujer que se sentaba a su lado comentaba con su acompañante lo geniales que eran las canciones. Lo percibía en los gritos emocionados de un par de chicos justo detrás suyo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando, aún con los párpados cerrados, notó como las luces del teatro bajaban en intensidad.

_El espectáculo dará comienzo en dos minutos. Por favor, tomen asiento._

La estridente voz se apagó y, poco a poco, la gente se fue callando hasta que el teatro entero quedó sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

Un suave hilo musical comenzó a sonar y el pulso de Santana se aceleró. La voz del narrador restalló fornida sobre los tenues acordes de violín.

"Corren tiempos difíciles"

El escenario se vio de pronto invadido por un joven muchacho castaño embutido en un mono de color marrón. El mozo comenzó a pasearse tambaleante por el escenario, girando la cabeza a diestro y siniestro. Tenía la cara desencajada.

- ¿Hayley? –preguntó, con voz entrecortada. A la melodía de violín se añadió ahora el piano-. ¿Hayley? -alzó la vista hacia el techo del teatro y, cuando volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre, lo hizo cantando.

A Santana se le puso el vello de punta cuando, de la nada, una voz que conocía muy bien contestó.

- Date la vuelta.

Su voz, exquisita, harmoniosa, llenó el teatro de una pequeña ovación. El muchacho obedeció y, desesperado, giró el cuerpo. No había nadie más a su lado.

La voz de Rachel volvió a sonar, aterciopelada, delicada, por toda la sala.

- Date la vuelta.

El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. Su cara era el vivo reflejo del tormento. De rodillas, cayó al suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras aquella voz volvía a colarse por sus oídos.

- ¿No puedes verme?

Y, cuando la vio aparecer en el escenario, con el pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda y enfundada en un ceñido vestido blanco cuya cola serpenteaba laxa por el suelo, Santana se derrumbó. Golpeada por un sinfín de recuerdos y emociones, se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de controlar el llanto. Por un momento, fue como volver a estar en la sala del coro. Sentada en una de aquellas incómodas sillas, esperaba a que Rachel terminara su enésimo dúo con Finn aquella semana. Una sensación cálida subió por su pecho hasta la garganta y un sollozo traicionero se coló por sus labios.

Echaba de menos todo aquello.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus pestañas y, lentamente, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. La señora que ocupaba el asiento del lado le ofreció un pañuelo y Santana sólo pudo aceptarlo mientras la voz de Rachel chocaba contra su pecho una y otra vez, haciendo que la intensidad del llanto fuese en aumento.

Echaba de menos aquellos años.

No era el dolor de las malas experiencias lo que su cabeza no quería revivir; era la calidez de las cosas buenas lo que tanto dolor y amargura le causaba.

Más allá de su ruptura con Brittany, más allá del rechazo de su abuela, más allá de los granizados y más allá de todo lo malo, lo que más le oprimía el corazón era que nunca podría volver a ser aquella niña rebelde e idealista que se paseaba por los pasillos sintiendo que iba a comerse el mundo. Saber que todo lo bueno que allí había vivido nunca volvería. Que las personas que cada día le sonreían al cruzar la puerta habían trazado un camino a seguir distinto al suyo y que éstos no iban a cruzarse de nuevo. Que había crecido. Que las cosas habían cambiado.

Y que hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por que todo siguiese igual que entonces.

Rió amargamente contra el pañuelo. Qué triste era darse cuenta de todo aquello.

La voz de Rachel seguía elevándose con armoniosa maestría, sacudiendo cada parte de su persona y de sus recuerdos, trayendo de vuelta con cada nota memorias que con tanto empeño había tratado de esquivar durante siete años.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin tregua durante las más de dos horas que duró el musical.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sabía que era imposible que Rachel la hubiese visto. Conocía el efecto de los focos, era muy difícil enfocar al público desde el escenario, aunque en más de una ocasión le pareció que miraba en su dirección.

Tampoco se esperó a la salida, como decenas de personas sí hacían, para verla. Probablemente tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el maquillaje hecho un desastre. No quería que la viese así. Silenciosamente, abandonó el teatro y, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sacó el móvil, dejando que la pantalla azulada iluminase un poco el camino.

No sabía por qué motivo había guardado el teléfono de Rachel en él. No sabía siquiera por qué demonios no había tirado la dichosa servilleta en la que la muchacha había apuntado su número la primera noche que se encontraron. No sabía por qué ese trozo de papel mugriento seguía guardado en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

"_Sabes que no voy a llamarte"_

"_Lo sé. Es sólo… por si acaso"_

Sonrió con amargura. Definitivamente era una endeble, pensó mientras sus dedos se movían solos sobre el teclado. Y una jodida sentimental también.

"_Hace días que el paparazzi ha dejado de rondar el bar y la cafetera está criando telarañas"_

Contempló el mensaje unos instantes, dubitativa. En su interior, dos fuerzas opuestas luchaban a capa y espada.

Finalmente, con un sonoro suspiro que resonó por toda la calle, pulsó el botón de enviar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Voy a aprovechar para hacer publicidad descaradamente (XD): he hecho un pequeño fancomic de este fanfic. Si os interesa echarle un ojo, abajo os dejo el link (quitad los espacios)_

_http : / i-lyann . deviantart . com /#/ d4ytklo_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: Rumores**

Cuando Santana vio a Rachel aparecer por el bar a pocos días de haber empezado el año, con su ya familiar abrigo negro hasta las rodillas y la bufanda cubriéndole hasta la barbilla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró con pasos cautelosos, casi como si temiera que la fuesen a echar, y con una modesta sonrisa bailándole en la cara.

Santana sintió que el pecho se le henchía.

Alice, desde la otra punta de la barra, no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro. Miró a Santana largo rato, luego a Rachel y finalmente, se fue hacia la cafetera como una autómata y con cara de no entender nada.

- Hola –dijo Rachel con timidez mientras se sentaba.

Santana alzó ambas cejas a modo de saludo.

- ¡Hola, preciosidad! ¡Feliz año nuevo! –exclamó Alice, que estuvo a punto de tirar el café por las prisas de acercarse a ella-. Cuidado, que quema. ¿Cómo estás? Cuántas semanas sin verte… ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Mucho trabajo?

Entre risas, Rachel contestó a sus preguntas mientras sus ojos bailaban de Alice a Santana paulatinamente. Por algún extraño motivo, la latina tampoco podía dejar de mirarla.

No fue hasta al cabo de un rato que Rachel le hizo señas para que se acercara. Tratando de ocultar la rebelde sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse paso, Santana apoyó los brazos en el trozo de barra que quedaba libre enfrente de ella e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió.

Rachel se llevó la taza a los labios juguetonamente y dio un largo sorbo antes de contestar.

- Dijiste que no ibas a llamarme –dijo con cierto retintín.

Santana se mordió el interior de los carrillos para no sonreír.

- No te llamé, te envié un mensaje. Es distinto.

- Ya –Rachel la miró con ojos entornados, sospesando sus palabras, visiblemente divertida.

Lo lógico hubiera sido marcharse, pero Santana parecía tener pegados los codos a la barra.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó Rachel al cabo de un rato.

Santana alzó los hombros y los dejó caer.

- Bien.

Rachel asintió y clavó los ojos en el café, pero volvió a alzarlos cuando Santana susurró un suave: "¿Y tú?". Seguramente su expresión de sorpresa se debía a que no esperaba ningún feedback por parte de la latina.

- Bien, también –dijo, dudosa.

A ojos de cualquiera, aquella conversación podía sonar banal y superficial. De hecho, se parecía peligrosamente a una de las típicas conversaciones que Santana solía mantener con los vecinos en el ascensor sólo para que el silencio no cayera pesado sobre el cubículo. No obstante, con Rachel, aquel intercambio de palabras, si bien escueto, no era una mera conversación de ascensor. No si tenía en cuenta que era la primera vez que le preguntaba qué tal estaba en siete años.

Se quedó rumiando en aquella posición hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como en una apartada mesa un chico le hacía señas con el vaso. Con paso ligero fue a atenderle y al volver con el vaso vacío entre las manos, pilló a Rachel mirando de extranjis hacia la puerta y sonrió.

- Hace tiempo que no viene –dijo, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Buscaba al paparazzi.

Rachel dio un pequeño respingo y una risita nerviosa se coló a través de la tela de la bufanda.

- No cantes victoria.

- No la canto. Sólo digo que hace tiempo que no viene y que a lo mejor eso significa que se ha tomado tu visita como un hecho puntual. Tal vez no tiene intención de darle más bombo al asunto –omitió deliberadamente el detalle de la charlita que mantuvo con el paparazzi.

- Ojalá –frunció un poco el ceño y unas pequeñas arrugas tomaron forma en su frente-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que siga viniendo? Quizás a la larga te trae problemas…

Santana enarcó ambas cejas.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera que sigas viniendo.

Le costó muchísimo reprimir una sonrisa de burla al ver la expresión de confusión de Rachel.

- Pero si me dijiste que…

- Te dije que el paparazzi hacía tiempo que no venía y que la cafetera estaba criando telerañas. Era un dato meramente informativo. En ningún momento escribí que quisiera que te pasases por aquí otra vez. Eso lo has interpretado tú porque has querido.

Santana se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular su sonrisa cuando Rachel empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

- Para ser un dato meramente informativo, yo vi ahí un mensaje implícito bastante claro.

- Los mensajes implícitos nunca están claros, son subjetivos.

Rachel la fusiló con la mirada. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y a juzgar por el modo en el que fruncía el ceño, estaba tratando de elaborar una respuesta adecuada. El resoplido de fastidio que siguió a aquel duelo de miradas le indicó que no lo había conseguido.

- Eres insufrible –fue el cierre a aquella peculiar conversación.

Santana se dio la vuelta victoriosa y fue a servir mesas antes de que Alice la despidiese por escaqueo descarado, si es que existía aquel término. Pasó un buen rato tomando pedidos, preparando cocteles y sirviendo mesas. Cuando se permitió el lujo de volver a la barra, Rachel ya se había levantado, dejando sobre la mesa el dólar del café.

- Nos vemos –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano y colocándose la boina.

- Nos vemos –respondió Santana.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Eso significa que das por supuesto que va a haber otro encuentro entre nosotras?

Había olvidado que Rachel pocas veces daba por perdida una batalla, por más absurda que ésta fuera.

- Eso significa que sigo las convenciones sociales y que por eso mi despedida es similar a la tuya. Cortesía, lo llaman –Rachel rodó los ojos y se subió la bufanda-. Además, sería raro no verte. Tu cara está en la mitad de marquesinas, revistas y cadenas de televisión.

Santana creía que había ganado el asalto, pero el modo en el que Rachel la miró y se relamió el labio superior antes de hablar le puso los pelos de punta.

- Bueno, si no siempre puedes venir a verme otra vez actuar. Me haría mucha ilusión, aunque la próxima vez preferiría que me dijeras algo al terminar. Con un "hola" me basta.

A Santana se le descolgó la mandíbula y un calor sofocante subió como un volcán por toda su cara. Se sintió como una niña a la que acababan de pillar haciendo alguna travesura y, en contra de sus principios, desvió la mirada.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa y tras despedirse de Alice, se fue de allí canturreando por lo bajo.

Al final había perdido el asalto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel no iba al bar todos los días, tan sólo un par de veces por semana; a veces una. Decía que era por seguridad, que no quería espolear posibles rumores en torno al negocio, y por más que Alice le explicó que a ellas (incluyendo a Santana en el pack sin su permiso) les daba lo mismo si había uno o cien paparazzis en la puerta, Rachel no se dejó convencer.

Santana se fijó en que normalmente iba al bar los días que cantaba. Aquel detalle la enorgullecía (aunque ni con hierro ardiendo lo hubiese reconocido). Le encantaba verla sentada en la barra, con los ojos fijos en ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa cada vez que la voz de Santana alcanzaba agudos que hasta hace poco no era capaz ni siquiera de rozar. Le gustaba verla aplaudir al terminar la actuación. Le gustaba que cada vez que se subía al escenario, le recordara lo genial que era. No podía evitarlo. Adoraba los halagos, y recibirlos de una estrella de Broadway era caramelo para sus oídos.

Ahora que Santana había dejado de cerrar los ojos ante cualquier tipo de prensa relacionada con Rachel, se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente mediática que era. Una de cada tres revistas contenía algo relacionado con ella y Santana adoptó la preocupante costumbre de buscar dichas revistas cada vez que ponía los pies en un kiosco.

Dejando de un lado las pocas que trataban temas tales como su posible disco o las ofertas para actuar en tal o cual programa, la mayoría de los artículos que Santana leía eran puro cotilleo. El nombre de Darren Groff aparecía en casi todos ellos.

Trató de evitar por todos los medios preguntarle a Rachel sobre ello, de veras que lo intentó. Era su vida, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse. ¿Con qué autoridad moral podía exigirle luego que respetara su intimidad si ella era la primera en hurgar en la suya?

Pero Santana nunca había sido buena a la hora de reprimir sus impulsos y las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso una noche.

- ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que hay algo entre Groff y tú?

Aún tuvo que dar gracias de no sonar demasiado intempestiva. Rachel alzó los ojos, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. Santana se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando vio que el cuerpo de la muchacha empezaba a retorcerse contra el asiento.

"Se ha puesto nerviosa"

Quiso decirle que no importaba, que no tenía que contestar si no quería, pero también ella se había puesto nerviosa y sólo atinó a abrir la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

"Genial, Santana. Lanzas el anzuelo sin tener idea de cómo recoger el sedal"

Rachel suspiró y hundió un poco la cabeza con gesto de culpabilidad. Santana sintió algo acre abrirse paso por sus entrañas y carraspeó, incómoda.

"Entonces son ciertos"

Se las apañó como pudo para articular algo coherente.

- Afloja la tensión, Miss Broadway. No tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres. Yo no soy uno de esos molestos paparazzis, no me pagan por indagar en tu vida.

No se hubo alejado ni dos pasos cuando la apenas audible voz de Rachel la detuvo.

- No, no son ciertos.

Cuando Santana se dio la vuelta, con una extraña ola de ¿alivio? aleteando en su pecho, vio que el rubor cubría por completo la cara de Rachel.

- Vale –dijo.

Rachel alzó los ojos y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Me crees? –preguntó, aunque sonó más a acusación que a pregunta.

Santana se quedó petrificada en el sitio, con el rítmico bombeo de su corazón golpeando su pecho.

- ¿Importa mucho lo que yo crea?

- A mí me importa.

Santana sintió una preocupante descarga de calor en la caja torácica y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental muy grande para recordar cómo se respiraba. Rachel la miraba, aún con el ceño ligeramente arrugado, y Santana se obligó a sí misma contestar.

- Sí, te creo.

Y era cierto.

Rachel parpadeó y el pecho se le hinchó antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

- Gracias.

Santana supo que el asunto de Groff ocultaba algo más pero no preguntó. Tal vez más adelante. Tal vez cuando su pulso volviera al ritmo habitual y cuando estuviera segura de que el preocupante incendio que sentía en sus mejillas no era rubor.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: Utopía **

Santana contempló a Rachel dormir desde la puerta, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá y una manta tapándole hasta media cintura, y suspiró.

Aquello no iba a acabar bien.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_4 horas antes_

Rachel miró preocupada a través del cristal de la puerta. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin tregua los vidrios y, a lo lejos, pequeños estruendos anunciaban la llegada de una inminente tormenta.

Santana rió pícaramente mientras despedía con un gesto de cabeza a los últimos clientes que quedaban en el bar. Los días de lluvia eran flojos. Aquella noche terminarían pronto.

- Alguien se va a mojar –canturreó con malicia.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

- Claro, tú tómatelo a risa. Dependo de mi voz, Santana, lo último que ahora me conviene es resfriarme.

La latina esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Si te esperas media hora a que terminemos, te acerco a casa. Tengo aquí el coche.

La cara de Rachel se iluminó en el acto. La perspectiva de no perder su voz era orgásmica.

- ¿De veras?

- Claro. Por un módico precio de cien dólares.

Rachel se llevó una mano al pecho con la teatralidad propia de una actriz de Broadway y de la reina del drama que era.

- ¿Vas a cobrarme? ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Para una archiconocida estrella de Broadway, cien dólares es calderilla.

Oyó a Alice reírse a lo lejos y Santana no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Últimamente, cada vez le costaba más hacerlo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_3 horas antes _

- Ya hemos llegado.

Rachel se quitó el cinturón con celeridad mientras la lluvia resbalaba por los cristales del coche.

- Gracias por traerme.

- De nada. Esperaré ansiosa por esos cien dólares.

- Espera sentada, mejor.

Los dedos de Rachel se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la puerta y sus ojos, clavados al frente, se tornaron de pronto sombríos. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa se esfumó y Santana habría jurado que incluso se había puesto blanca.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

- Apaga las luces –su voz sonó estrangulada y, aunque Santana no entendía qué estaba pasando, obedeció sin más.

Siguió la dirección de su mirada y, en una esquina de la calle, con la cara cubierta parcialmente por la capucha de la chaqueta, vio a un hombre. Su manera de apoyarse contra la pared, con una mano hundida en el bolsillo, le resultó extrañamente familiar.

- Joder, es el puto periodista ése –lo reconoció al final.

Rachel dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el asiento y resopló con fatiga.

- Esto es demasiado –se quejó lastimeramente-. ¿Es que ni en mi propia casa puedo estar ya tranquila?

Había tanta frustración en sus palabras que incluso Santana sintió deseos de arrollar a aquel hombre con el coche. Tuvo que conformarse con asesinarlo con la mirada. La cárcel no le resultaba una opción especialmente tentadora.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló aire lentamente, seguramente tratando tranquilizarse.

Algo se removió en el interior de Santana al ver aquella viva imagen del cansancio y encendió el motor casi por inercia. No fue consciente de que había puesto el coche en marcha hasta que Rachel ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Santana, ¿qué haces? –se reincorporó un poco en el asiento-. ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa –respondió Santana lacónicamente-. El idiota ése no tendrá fotos tuyas esta noche.

Sentía los ojos de Rachel clavados en su nuca y un nerviosismo extraño se apoderó de ella.

- ¡Y ponte el cinturón! ¡Me niego a tener que pagar una multa por tu culpa!

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_2 horas y media antes_

Rachel se quedó parada bajo el dintel de la puerta como un animalito asustado, mirando hacia el interior del apartamento de Santana con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a poner un paso en él.

Santana se quitó el abrigo y le preguntó:

- ¿Vas a entrar o te saco una manta al rellano?

Rachel dio un pequeño brinco y asintió. Santana suspiró. No sabía por qué había decidido llevarla a su casa. Últimamente la verdad es que no sabía por qué hacía las cosas. Se movía por corrientes de impulsos. Actuaba y pensaba luego, a veces omitiendo incluso esa segunda parte. Aquello terminaría en problemas tarde o temprano.

- Tienes un piso muy bonito.

Santana sonrió de medio lado.

- Es difícil creerte cuando no has visto nada de él a parte de la puerta.

A pesar de que Santana había aparcado justo en la entrada, la lluvia se había encargado de que el abrigo de Rachel goteara profusamente y de que la humedad calara en su pelo. Constató que sus propias ropas también estaban mojadas cuando vio el sutil rastro de agua que había dejado por el pasillo.

- ¿Quieres darte una ducha? –le ofreció, temiendo un posible resfriado para ambas. No quería posteriores reclamos.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que Rachel iba a decir que no, pero pareció repensárselo cuando unas finas gotas procedentes del flequillo comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara.

- Por favor –dijo, secándose la cara con la manga del abrigo.

Santana se rió y fue a por un par de toallas.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_2 horas antes_

Santana llevaba oyendo el agua correr desde hacía más de cinco minutos. A pesar de que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada, el ruido de la alcachofa de la ducha se escuchaba perfectamente.

Y ella se sentía completamente enferma. Se imaginaba a Rachel bajo el chorro de agua, arqueando el cuerpo, enjabonándose. Su piel húmeda. Mechones de pelos cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

"Vale, suficiente", se dijo a sí misma mientras encendía el televisor con el objetivo de amortiguar aquel insufrible sonido y, de paso, sus propios pensamientos.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber traído a Rachel a casa y de haber rechazado al muchacho rubio de antes. No era del todo su tipo pero joder, al menos le habría servido para apagar el incendio que había entre sus piernas.

Definitivamente la abstinencia no era buena, pensó mientras subía el volumen de la tele. Nada buena si ya hasta se permitía pensar en Rachel (Rachek Berry, por el amor del cielo) de _aquel _modo.

Una aguda melodía comenzó a resonar por todo el salón y Santana dio un respingo en el sofá. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que aquel ruido infernal era un móvil sonando y otro segundo más advertir que no era el suyo.

"Debe de ser el de Rachel"

Se paseó por la habitación hasta que localizó el ruido. Provenía del bolsillo de su abrigo. Tomándose unas libertades que sabía que no tenía, y movida por la curiosidad, agarró el aparato y miró quién la llamaba a las tres de la mañana.

"Darren"

Miró la pantalla del teléfono con una furia salida de vete tú a saber dónde. De haber sido el móvil un ser consciente, de seguro hubiese corrido a esconderse, asustado ante el peso de aquella mirada asesina. Lo dejó sonando entre sus manos como una idiota. No pensaba contestar, pero tampoco tenía intención de ir a avisar a Rachel mientras ésta estaba encerrada en el lavabo tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

De nuevo aquel calor sofocante entre las piernas. En serio, tenía que aprender a controlar esa clase de pensamientos.

Ya no escuchaba ruidos al otro lado del cuarto de baño, tan sólo la monótona voz del presentador de la teletienda y aquella chirriante melodía entre sus dedos. Por algún extraño motivo deseó que Rachel no lo escuchara y, cuando por fin el móvil dejó de sonar, sonrió triunfante.

"Ups. Lo siento, querido"

La sensación de victoria no duró mucho. Nada más desaparecer el nombre de Darren de la pantalla, el teléfono de Rachel se quedó en situación de reposo, mostrando únicamente la foto que tenía puesta de fondo de pantalla.

Una muchacha rubia de unos veintipocos años sentada en un biombo le devolvió la mirada. En su regazo, una niña de no más de nueve años sonreía distraídamente a la cámara. Su pelo rubio desde la raíz a las puntas y sus ojos color miel eran inconfundibles.

A Santana se le formó un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a las protagonistas de la foto.

Quinn y Beth.

Cuando Rachel salió del baño apenas dos minutos después envuelta en una toalla, la encontró sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá con el teléfono aún en la mano.

De no ser por el olor a champú que se respiraba en el aire, Santana no se habría dado cuenta que la tenía justo detrás.

- Es de este verano –dijo, simplemente. Le sorprendió que no le preguntara qué hacía con su teléfono en la mano-. Quedamos todos para hacer una barbacoa y Puck trajo a la pequeña. Míralo, está aquí detrás poniendo caras –señaló un punto detrás del biombo. La creyó, pero lo cierto es que lo único que Santana veía era un borrón pixelado a lo lejos-. No se ve muy bien, este teléfono es horroroso para hacer fotos. El caso es que, después de comer, Beth fue a sentarse con Quinn para explicarlo no sé qué cosa sobre el cole y la escena me pareció tan entrañable que no pude resistirme a hacerles una foto –sonaba extrañamente emocionada mientras hablaba y Santana tuvo la certeza de que no era la única que echaba de menos cosas del pasado-. Quinn lleva meses exigiendo que la borre. Dice que sale horrenda –las risas de Santana se unieron a las de Rachel-. Aunque a mí me cuesta creer que Quinn pueda salir horrenda en alguna foto.

Llegados a aquel punto se detuvo y, con el dedo índice, recorrió la mejilla de Santana. Sólo entonces la latina se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una parte de ella quiso apartarse, salir corriendo de allí, huir de aquella sensación de fragilidad, pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el dedo de Rachel ascender desde el pómulo hasta el ojo.

- Los echas de menos.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación de la que ya no podía (ni quería) seguir huyendo.

- Sí –dijo suavemente.

Era la primera vez que reconocía la realidad en voz alta. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor se abriese paso en su pecho pero no sucedió. En lugar de eso, una inexplicable sensación de alivio fue la que se apoderó de ella, tomando el control de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía de repente ligera, liviana, como si un enorme peso acabase de ser desalojado de su interior. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Rachel entrelazó una mano con la suya y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El olor a champú se coló por sus fosas nasales, embriagándola.

- Yo también –dijo, casi de manera confidente.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Santana ladeó la cabeza y pegó los labios al pelo húmedo de Rachel. No hablaron ni se movieron durante largos minutos, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Al cabo, Santana se separó suavemente y le dio a Rachel un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

- Ve a vestirte. Te vas a resfriar.

Rachel sonrió, le dio otro ligero apretón en la mano y se levantó, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo, como si acabara de recordar algo.

- A todo esto –dijo, dándose la vuelta-, ¿qué hacías con mi teléfono?

Santana se rió y mentalmente trató de estrangular al molesto parásito que empezó a pasearse por su estómago al recordar el nombre de Darren parpadeando en el teléfono de Rachel.

- Te estaban llamando –dijo, simplemente-. No llegué a cogerlo –mentira, y como una casa de grande.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo he visto –otra mentira, esta vez de la altura de un rascacielos.

Todavía con la toalla rodeándole el cuerpo, cogió el teléfono y tocó un par de teclas. Después, la cara se le desencajó.

- ¡Oh, mierda, Darren! –exclamó-. ¡Le dije que me pasaría hoy por su casa! ¡Me va a matar! –se lamentó, dando vueltas por la habitación cual animal enjaulado-. Ni siquiera le he enviado un mensaje para decirle que no iba… Con todo el rollo del periodista se me ha ido completamente de la cabeza.

Santana se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos. Inexplicablemente tensos. Se obligó a sí misma a emplear un tono cauto al hablar, porque de lo único que tenía ganas en aquel instante era de chillar.

- Pues llama y dile que estás viva antes de que avise a la policía.

- Sí, será lo mejor… ¿Pero no es un poco tarde?

- No hace tanto que ha llamado, no creo que esté durmiendo. Y menos sin saber nada de ti.

Rachel asintió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo de que esperara antes de salir al pasillo para hablar.

Santana se dejó caer hasta el sofá y se tapó la cara con el brazo. ¿Por qué estaba de repente tan cansada? Los murmullos de Rachel se colaban por la puerta, pero no alcanzaba a oír qué decía. Tampoco quería. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber lo que ese idiota y ella se estaban diciendo. Tampoco quería saber por qué tenía Rachel planeado ir a su casa a las tres de la mañana si no tenía nada con él. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta a sus espaldas, los apretó con más fuerza si cabe. Notó como los cojines del sofá se hundían bajo el peso del cuerpo de Rachel pero Santana rehusó mirarla.

- Aún no había llamado a la policía –dijo ella cautelosamente, como con miedo.

- Bien por ti.

No sabía por qué estaba enfadada. Notó como Rachel se deslizaba por el sofá hasta situarse justo a su lado. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un suspiro que sonó a extraña rendición.

- Es duro ser gay en un mundo donde las cámaras te persiguen allá a donde vas.

Santana dejó caer el brazo y giró la cabeza.

- ¿Darren es gay? –dijo, estupefacta,

Rachel asintió y se abrazó al cojín que descansaba junto al reposabrazos como si pretendiera usarlo de escudo.

- Entonces, todos esos rumores sobre tú y él…

Rachel rió amargamente.

- Te dije que eran falsos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… -Santana no salía del estupor-. No sé, son muchas las fotos en las que aparecéis muy cariñosos y… si me dices que es gay, pues… No sé, parece que…

- ¿Que estemos alimentando los rumores adrede? –en sus ojos brilló un chizpazo de travesura-. Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.

Santana se dejó caer hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Tienes que estar de broma –dijo.

- ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

Santana frunció el ceño, asimilando despacio aquella nueva información. Se vio envuelta de repente por un deja vu y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

- Las tapaderas nunca salen bien, enana. Míranos a Karofsky y a mí. Terminamos como el Rosario de la Aurora.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser, pero de momento no va tan mal la cosa. ¿Has visto acaso que en alguna revista se mencione siquiera una posible homosexualidad por parte de Darren? –Santana negó con la cabeza-. Pues eso. Esto le da margen de actuación.

- ¿Y a ti? –preguntó Santana.

- ¿A mí qué?

- ¿En qué lugar te deja a ti todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu margen de actuación?

Rachel suspiró con tanta fuerza que varios mechones de pelo del flequillo se alborotaron.

- No supone un problema, al menos de momento. No es como cuando estaba con Finn, que podía salpicarle a él… Ahora nadie puede salir lastimado.

- Nadie excepto tú.

Rachel arqueó una ceja en dirección a Santana.

- Sólo son rumores –dijo, restándole importancia-. No me molestan. Hay muchos más a parte de ese. Éste es de hecho el que menos me preocupa.

- Ya.

No la creyó. A pesar de la naturalidad de sus dotes de actuación, el recuerdo del dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos cuando fue Santana la que sacó a relucir aquellos rumores aún seguía muy fresco en su memoria. Demasiado como para tragarse aquella patraña. Le afectaba. Claro que le afectaba. Y mucho.

- Creo que te estás equivocando, Rachel –dijo.

- Puede ser –echó la cabeza hacia atrás con expresión cansada-. Pero tú no sabes cómo es este mundo, Santana. La homosexualidad no está bien vista en el universo mediático, por mucho que intenten vendernos lo contrario. Y la carrera de Darren está en su momento más álgido. Una cosa como esta podría hacerla caer en picado.

Santana torció el gesto. Pensó que pasaría desapercibido a ojos de la diva, pero se equivocaba.

- Sé que no compartes mi opinión al respecto pero por favor, respétala. Y no me juzgues por lo que estoy haciendo.

Santana rodó los ojos.

- Soy lesbiana, Rachel –dijo con cansinez-. Yo misma pasé por esa fase de "quiero ocultarlo a toda costa". Deberías recordarlo, viviste aquello conmigo; me ayudaste a pasar por todo ello, ¿recuerdas? –Rachel sonrió complacida-. Pero me ayudaste a salir del armario, no a quedarme en él.

La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció lentamente.

- Me estás juzgando –dijo, dolida.

- No, no te estoy juzgando –se apresuró a aclarar-. Entiendo tus motivos pero eso no quita que crea que te estás equivocando.

El silencio cayó pesado en la habitación. Rachel había hundido la cabeza y Santana apoyó medio cuerpo en el reposabrazos con el único objetivo de agrandar el espacio que las separaba. Permanecieron calladas y tensas por largo rato hasta que Santana no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Qué tal se tomó Finn todo este asunto? –cayó en la cuenta de que quizás no era el tema banal más adecuado dadas las circunstancias, pero a Rachel pareció caerle como agua bendita porque alzó la cabeza con una renovada sonrisa.

- Ya no estábamos juntos cuando le conté lo que estaba sucediendo. Todavía ahora se ríe de mí y me dice que no tengo remedio.

Santana sonrió al ver el cariño con el que Rachel mencionaba el nombre de Finn.

- Veo que seguís siendo amigos.

- Siempre –su sonrisa se hizo más ancha si cabe-. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos como para correr una cortina y olvidarlo. Lo quiero demasiado, Santana.

La latina apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano y sintió una punzada de envidia al recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas con Brittany. Ojalá hubiesen sido las cosas así para ellas.

Rachel, que con los años parecía haber desarrollado una especie de superpoder que le permitía meterse dentro de cabezas ajenas, acortó la distancia que las separaba y apoyó una mano sobre la de Santana antes de preguntarle, en un temeroso susurro, "¿Y tú con Brittany?".

Santana no pensó nunca llegar a sentirse con fuerzas para hablar de ello (y menos con Rachel) pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, las palabras habían empezado a salir solas, sin freno, como si alguien hubiese accionado una manilla que no podía pararse.

- No sé nada de ella. Desde que lo dejamos no hemos vuelto a hablar –los dedos de Rachel se adherieron a los suyos-. Le hice daño, Rachel. Le dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ella. No tengo derecho ahora a lamentarme por ello; lo único que ha hecho es cumplir mi deseo.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a llam…?

- No –la cortó Santana.

- Te echa de menos –dijo Rachel con voz queda.

Santana rió amargamente.

- Lo dudo. No se lo pensó mucho a la hora de rechazarme.

Santana recordó dolida cómo, sentadas en los asientos traseros del porche de Britt, y con una mano sobre su mejilla, le había pedido que la acompañase a Nueva York. Brittany, con los ojos brillantes y el labio temblándole, negó con la cabeza y entre susurros le dijo que quería graduarse primero y que después se marcharía a Europa para estudiar danza. Santana se sintió tan dolida al saber que no había hueco para ella en la vida de Brittany, que la muchacha había hecho sus planes sin contar con ella, sin ni siquiera pasársele por la cabeza el mantener viva aquella relación que, furiosa, salió del coche y tras dar un portazo le gritó a través del cristal que no quería volver a verla más. El dolor que vio en aquellos ojos azules le causó más daño que el rechazo.

Una semana después de la graduación, Santana cogió la maleta y, sin despedirse de nadie, se marchó de Lima.

- ¿Es… feliz, al menos? –preguntó en un suspiro.

- Sí.

Aquella simple respuesta actuó como un bálsamo para Santana, dejándola insólitamente tranquila y aliviada. Era feliz. Su Britt era feliz. A la mierda lo demás, eso era lo único que importaba. Santana podía vivir con el doloroso recuerdo del rechazo, con aquella última mirada herida, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que, por su culpa, por sus palabras, Brittany era infeliz.

- Pero te echa de menos. Echa de menos a su mejor amiga, Santana.

La latina negó con la cabeza.

- No sabría ni qué decirle, Rachel… Han pasado demasiados años.

- Estoy segura de que las palabras saldrían solas en cuanto oyeses su voz –las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba-. Nunca es tarde.

- Eso es demasiado utópico, ¿no crees?

- No, no lo creo.

Santana ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y le devolvió el apretón de mano. Quizás fuera fruto del sentimentalismo del momento, pero se sentía feliz de tenerla allí. Su mano era cálida, al igual que aquellos ojos que la miraban expectantes. Sonriendo, Rachel apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y entonces Santana fue consciente de la poca distancia que las separaba. Una barrera de apenas unos centímetros distanciaba sus rostros. Sólo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza y sus labios tocarían los suyos.

Un electrizante escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de un salto se levantó, provocando que Rachel cayera de bruces contra los cojines del sofá.

Con las mejillas coloradas y asustada por la naturaleza de aquellos pensamientos, Santana salió del comedor no sin antes chillarle a Rachel que hiciera el favor de vestirse o acabaría pillando una pulmonía.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: Llamadas**

- Menudas ojeras, Santana… -comentó Alice cuando la vio pasar agitando peligrosamente la bandeja-. ¿Qué tal llegó Rachel a casa?

Santana prefirió omitir el detalle de que la muchacha se había quedado a dormir en su piso. Algo en su fuero interno le decía que Alice acabaría montándose películas por muchas explicaciones que le diese, cosa que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, así que le contestó un escueto: "Viva. Llegó viva, Alice" antes de volver a cargar la bandeja con botellines de cerveza.

Rachel no fue aquella noche al bar. Santana sabía que si se había pasado la noche anterior, lo menos pasarían tres o cuatro días más antes de que volviese a poner los pies allí. Empezó a notar una desagradable sensación de acidez en el estómago. Algo dentro de ella funcionaba mal, y las sospechas de que eso sucedía cada vez que Rachel no estaba cerca eran cada vez menos disparatadas.

Santana apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma. Estaba hundiendo los pies en arenas movedizas y si no quería terminar con barro hasta el cuello, más le valía salir de allí como fuera.

Se fue a dormir con aquella idea grabada a fuego en la cabeza, pero se despertó con apenas algunos vestigios de ella. Vestigios que terminaron de borrarse del todo cuando, a eso de las siete de la mañana, alguien comenzó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta. El corazón de Santana dio un salto cuando se topó con la sonriente cara de Rachel al otro lado.

- Buenos días, Santana. Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de venir. He traído pastas. ¿Te importa que pase?

- Rachel, son las siete de la mañana… -dijo Santana, aún medio adormilada.

- Las siete y cuarto, exactamente –dijo la muchacha haciéndola a un lado y pasando como perro por su casa-. Pero he pensado que, ya que a las once tengo una sesión de fotos aquí cerca, podía pasarme a desayunar contigo. ¿Las rosquillas de vino siguen siendo tus favoritas?

Santana no daba crédito a lo que veía/oía. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

- Hobbit, anoche cerramos el bar a las tres, no he dormido ni cuatro horas…

Rachel hizo un mohín y se aferró al pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mano con fingido dolor.

- Pero he traído desayuno –dijo, como si aquello lo solucionara todo-. Y una película.

Santana se masajeó las sienes con cansancio cuando Rachel hundió la mano en el bolso de cuero marrón y empezó a agitar el DVD de _West Side Story_ enfrente de sus narices.

- Vamos, anímate –le suplicó-. Para recordar viejos tiempos… ¿Te acuerdas cuando representamos en el instituto este musical? No puedes negarme que fue…

Santana le tapó la boca con la mano y, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño, le dijo.

- Muy bien, enana. Tú ganas. Preparo café, nos sentamos en el sofá y vemos la peli. Pero –se apresuró a añadir cuando vio la expresión de victoria de Rachel- la vemos en silencio. No quiero a una puta comentarista comiéndome la oreja durante más de dos horas. Te estás calladita en el sofá y si me duermo, no se te ocurra despertarme.

Rachel dio un par de saltitos y asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.

- Qué cruz, Señor… -se lamentó Santana mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina-. La primera y última vez que te permito esto…

Pero Santana volvió a permitírselo a la mañana siguiente, cuando Rachel se plantó en su casa a eso de las once, esta vez con un anuario del McKinley en el bolso. Y a la otra, cuando, con las manos vacías y gesto culpable, le preguntó si le importaba que se quedara un rato con ella.

Las arenas le cubrían ya hasta el pecho.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel empezó a aparecer menos por el bar y más por su casa. Iba prácticamente todas las mañanas, aunque sólo fuera para saludar y decirle lo extremadamente ocupada que estaba. Santana no sabía por qué se lo permitía. Algo dentro de ella gritaba que tenía que parar aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero no podía. No podía ni quería. Le encantaba la compañía de Rachel. Le gustaba sentarse a su lado y escuchar cómo despotricaba sobre no sé qué sponsors o sobre Janet, que le apretaba la agenda hasta límites insospechados. A veces no necesitaban ni hablar. Se dejaban caer en el sofá y veían juntas las noticias o alguna película de las que Rachel traía (musicales todas, obviamente. Si Santana tenía que volver a ver Funny Girl una sola vez más, rallaba el CD de arriba abajo con las llaves y lo tiraba por la ventana, advertida estaba), y la latina se encontraba a sí misma disfrutando de aquel silencio cómplice y de la cabeza de Rachel apoyada contra su hombro. No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel llegó a la mañana siguiente a eso de las doce. Cuando Santana abrió la puerta, su expresión era el vivo retrato de la culpabilidad.

- Adiós, ¿qué has hecho ahora? –se lamentó la latina antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Nada. Aún –dijo misteriosamente.

- No me vengas con esas, enana, porque te dejo en el descansillo.

- Pero si ya estoy dentro –rió Rachel mientras enfilaba el pasillo.

- Pues te saco a patadas –dijo Santana cerrando la puerta.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá del comedor y palmeó los cojines, indicándole a Santana que se sentara también.

- Me estás asustando… -dijo Santana, deslizándose en el sofá a su lado.

- No te asustes –le dijo Rachel, sacando el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón-. Tengo que hacer una llamada. ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

Santana asintió y estuvo tentada de levantarse y pegar la oreja a la puerta para oír con quién hablaba. En serio, ¿de qué iba todo aquello? Rachel volvió al comedor apenas un minuto después, con el móvil aún en la mano y los ojos extrañamente brillantes. Santana se levantó, asustada.

- Rachel, ¿qué…?

Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo –dijo, y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo-. No me odies, por favor.

El corazón de Santana comenzó a latir velozmente y, con manos temblorosas, agarró el teléfono que Rachel le tendía.

- ¿Hola? –dijo con voz queda.

Una voz más que familiar contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Santana? –la voz de Quinn tembló al pronunciar su nombre y la latina se dejó caer en el sofá en estado de shock-. Santana, ¿estás ahí? Dime algo, por favor.

El peso de las lágrimas se hizo insoportable y, indómitas, comenzaron a descender por sus pómulos.

- Hola, Quinn –logró articular.

Los sollozos de Quinn inundaron la línea y Santana tuvo que taparse la boca para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de que también ella estaba llorando.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel llamó a todos los miembros del Glee Club uno por uno. Santana no recordaba haber llorado tanto en toda su vida. Las voces emocionadas de sus excompañeros y amigos provocaban que nuevos ríos de lágrimas inundaran su cara cada vez que se acercaba el aparato a la oreja.

Cuando por fin le colgó el teléfono a un lacrimoso Puck, Rachel le quitó el aparato sin condescendencia. Santana supo enseguida a quién iba a llamar a continuación. Rápidamente puso una mano sobre el aparato para impedirle que marcase los números.

- No… -le suplicó con ojos abnegados-. No, por favor.

Con delicadeza, Rachel apartó la mano de Santana del teléfono y la refugió entre las suyas.

- Confía en mí –le dijo-. Todo va a salir bien.

Y aunque el pavor que sentía en aquellos instantes le helaba la sangre, la calidez de la mano de Rachel hizo que todos los músculos de Santana se relajaran. Despacio, y son soltar la mano de Santana, Rachel marcó un número de teléfono y le pasó el auricular a la latina, que lo agarró temerosa.

Contestaron al tercer pitido.

- Hola, Rach –a Santana se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la voz de Brittany. No había cambiado un ápice. Seguía teñida de aquella inocencia y dulzura que tanto la encandilaban. Abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada, y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos-. ¿Rach? ¿Rachel, va todo bien?

Rachel agarró la mano de Santana, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un suave beso en el dorso. Santana la miró asustada y Rachel asintió con la cabeza, encorajándola. La latina aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Hola, Britt –su voz sonó tan temblorosa que apenas se la entendió.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y Santana pudo percibir cómo la respiración de la muchacha se aceleraba.

- ¿Santana? –preguntó Brittany al cabo.

Un miedo irracional tomó el control del cuerpo de la latina. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Y si no quería hablar con ella? ¿Y si la odiaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer si la odiaba?

Un gimoteo lastimero escapó de sus labios.

- San, eres tú –ya no había duda en sus palabras-. ¡Eres tú!

La emoción que impregnaba sus palabras, lejos de aliviarla, hizo que el llanto de Santana fuera en aumento.

- San, por favor, no llores. No llores–su voz sonaba desesperada, anhelante-. Háblame. Dime algo.

- No la odiaba. Brittany no la odiaba. Se alegraba de oírla. Brittany se alegraba de oír su voz.

- Hola, Britt –fue lo único que logró decir Santana a través del llanto.

En aquel momento, Brittany se echó a llorar también. Pasaron más de cinco minutos sumidas en sollozos antes de poder siquiera articular una frase con coherencia.

Cuando se despidieron, Brittany se despidió con un "Te quiero, San". Exactamente igual que cuando iban al instituto. Igual que cuando eran pareja. Igual que cuando eran amigas. Como si los años no hubiesen pasado. Como si nada entre ellas hubiera cambiado. Como si todo, absolutamente todo, siguiera igual que antes.

El llanto se prolongó aún cuando el teléfono hacía rato que había quedado en silencio.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Me odias? –le susurró Rachel tras un buen rato en silencio.

Santana, sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la negra pantalla del televisor, y aún sin terminar de procesar los últimos acontecimientos, se encogió de hombros.

- Un poco –dijo llanamente.

Rachel se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo siento. Yo…

- No tenías derecho –la interrumpió Santana- a aparecer en mi vida y ponérmela del revés. No tenías derecho a devolverme al pasado del que tantos años llevo huyendo–ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que Rachel la miraba dolida, aún con la mano descansando sobre su hombro-. En apenas dos meses has destrozado todo en lo que creía –los dedos de Rachel apretaron con más fuerza la piel desnuda bajo la camiseta-, todo lo que soy ahora. ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes a hacer eso?

Rachel tragó saliva y, muy despacio, rompió el contacto con Santana retirando la mano.

- Lo siento –dijo con voz queda-. No quería hacerte daño. Es sólo que… Bueno, pensé que…

- ¿Qué pensaste? –la atajó con ferocidad.

- No lo sé –dijo, desviando la mirada-. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto…

- Pues haz memoria –la apremió, con una rabia salida de la nada oprimiéndole el pecho.

- Te he dicho que no lo sé –Rachel la miró dolida- No sé por qué actúo así. No sé ni siquiera por qué volví por segunda vez a tu bar –Santana contuvo la respiración-. No tengo ni idea de por qué me empeño en seguir cerca de ti si está claro que todo lo que quieres es dejar tu pasado atrás, lo cual me incluye a mí. Supongo que simplemente quería que volvieses a sonreír como hacías antes, pero tampoco sé el motivo –el corazón de la latina empezó a latirle violentamente contra el pecho cuando los ojos de Rachel volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos-. Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, no lo sé. No sé en qué narices pensaba. Pero sí sé lo que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora –se inclinó hacia adelante, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levantó-. Hacerte caso. Dejarte en paz.

El peso de aquellas palabras la golpeó fuertemente. A pesar de que no las separaba ni un metro de distancia, Santana pudo ver crecer una barrera entorno a ellas y, por un momento, se sintió sola y perdida al otro lado de aquel muro invisible de hormigón.

- Adiós, Santana –el hielo que había en aquellas palabras le congeló la sangre.

Santana se levantó ferozmente y, antes de que franqueara la puerta, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

- No tenías derecho –repitió, acortando la distancia que había entre ellas. Rachel retrocedió paso a paso hasta tropezar con el sofá y caer sobre los mullidos cojines con un gemido. Santana se colocó encima de ella y pudo ver el miedo y la confusión dibujados en su rostro-. No tenías derecho a aparecer en mi vida así. No tenías derecho a ponérmela del revés–se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus caras estuvieron separadas por unos centímetros- Y no tienes derecho –lentamente, recorrió la mejilla de Rachel con el dorse de la mano, deteniendo sus dedos en la barbilla de la muchacha- a hacerme sentir tan vulnerable cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo.

Con cuidado, ladeó el mentón de Rachel con los dedos y borró la escasa distancia que las separaba para besarla.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: Anhelo**

A Santana se le cayó la bandeja al suelo y los vasos que sobre ella reposaban quedaron hechos añicos. La mitad del bar se la quedó mirando; la otra mitad negó con la cabeza. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba aquella noche.

Fue a agacharse para recoger, pero Alice no se lo permitió. "Ve a lavarte la cara", le dijo. "Ya me encargo yo de esto".

Santana se encerró en el cuarto de baño y hundió el rostro en el agua helada. No podía concentrarse. No había podido hacer nada a derechas desde ayer por la tarde.

_Desde que Rachel la apartara de un empujón y saliera de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. _

Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a sumergir la cabeza, deseosa de que el helor del agua congelase también aquellos recuerdos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel no apareció por el bar aquella noche. Ni la siguiente. Ni la otra. Tampoco pisó la casa de Santana y, por más que la latina lo intentó, tampoco contestó al teléfono.

Santana suspiró ante la evidencia: Rachel la estaba evitando.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se desplomó en la cama cual saco inerte y ocultó la cara en la almohada. Trató de recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que comenzó a sentirse atraída por Rachel. Desde luego no en el instituto. Por aquella época sólo tenía ojos para Brittany y recordaba con especial diversión lo mal que le caía Rachel al principio. Era una sabelotodo insufrible y parlanchina que le crispaba los nervios con un solo cruce de miradas. Las cosas cambiaron cuando se unió al Glee Club, en especial durante su último año. Los detalles que antaño se le antojaban insoportables adquirieron entonces cierto encanto. Como aquella manera que tenía de hablar, que parecía que se fuese a quedar sin aire de un momento a otro. O su obsesión por todos y cada uno de los solos que se entonaban en la sala. Incluso aquella testarudez que tantos dolores de cabeza solía provocarle comenzó a parecerle algo digno de admirar_._

Sí, era cierto. Rachel comenzó a caerle _medianamente _bien por aquella época, pero ni en el peor de sus sueños imaginaba poder llegar a sentir aunque fuera un mínimo de atracción por ella. Aquellos sentimientos eran algo nuevo.

Se estrujó los sesos en busca de indicios o pistas que le indicasen una base de dónde partir, pero no halló nada. Quién sabe, quizás fue desde esa primera noche que la vio aparecer por el bar, embutida en negro de la cabeza a los pies, trayendo bajo el abrigo miles de recuerdos y emociones. O tal vez fue tras aquel abrazo en el coche de madrugada. Puede que fuese incluso el verla con Darren en mil y una fotos lo que le movió las entrañas por primera vez. O cuando dejó de ir por el bar. O las heridas del pasado que, una a una, se había encargado de abrir y cerrar con sus propias manos. No lo sabía. El caso era que, por algún motivo, Rachel se había hecho un hueco en su pecho y por más que lo intentaba no se la podía arrancar de ahí.

Extendió el brazo y agarró el móvil de la mesita de noche. Como una autómata, marcó el número de Rachel de memoria y esperó hasta el sexto o séptimo pitido antes de colgar. Sabía de antemano que no iba a cogérselo, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

Completamente abatida, e ignorando las horas intempestivas (eran más de las tres de la mañana), dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran solos por el teclado.

_Para: Rachel_

_Enviado Lunes 28 de Enero a las 3:12_

_Deja de ignorarme. _

Obviamente, no contestó. O eso creía porque, cuando despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, la parpadeante lucecita roja de su teléfono se encendía y apagaba intermitentemente, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. Santana se abalanzó desesperada sobre el móvil.

_De: Rachel_

_Recibido Lunes 28 de Enero a las 4:35_

"_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, entonces?"_

Sus dedos empezaron a teclear a toda velocidad.

_Para: Rachel_

_Enviado Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:41_

"_Dejar de ignorarme. Siento mucho todo lo sucedido." _

No se esperaba que el teléfono vibrase a los pocos minutos.

_De: Rachel_

_Recibido Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:44_

"_Me besaste, Santana…"_

Santana frunció el ceño.

_Para: Rachel_

_Enviado Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:46_

"_Lo sé. Te estoy pidiendo disculpas. No sé por qué lo hice." _

Santana esperó con el corazón en un puño hasta que recibió la respuesta.

_De: Rachel_

_Recibido Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:51_

"…"

Santana rodó los ojos.

_Para: Rachel_

_Enviado Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:54_

"_¿En serio? ¿Vas a responderme con un simple: "…"? Cógeme el teléfono, por favor. Voy a llamarte." _

No le dio tiempo ni a marcar el número antes de que el teléfono vibrase de nuevo.

_De: Rachel_

_Recibido Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:55_

"_No"_

Santana se pasó una mano por el pelo, histérica, y agarró el teléfono. Le daba igual lo que dijera, pensaba llamarla.

El aparato tembló entre sus manos otra vez.

_De: Rachel_

_Recibido Lunes 28 de Enero a las 7:57_

"_No me llames. Voy para tu casa." _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando el punzante sonido del timbre retumbó por toda la casa ya eran más de las doce. Santana tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse. Se frenó en seco delante del marco, dio un par de inspiraciones profundas, se acomodó el pelo con sutileza y abrió la puerta.

- Creí que cuando dijiste "Voy para tu casa" el margen de llegada sería de menos de tres horas.

Rachel enfiló el pasillo con aires de ofendida.

- Ha sido culpa de Janet –se lamentó-. De verdad, esta mujer me va a matar… ¿Tú te crees que puede llamarme a las ocho y media de la mañana y decirme que en media hora tengo una reunión con ella? Si total, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido darle vueltas al asunto de una campaña publicitaria que la semana pasada dejé claro que SÍ iba a hacer. O esta mujer tiene una tonelada de cera en los oídos o directamente me ignora cuando le digo las cosas. Ha sido como dar vueltos sobre la misma rotonda durante más de una hora. Y encima…

Rachel se detuvo con un golpe seco. Sin darse cuenta, se había sentado en el sofá con Santana al lado. Como si no pasara nada, como si no hubiese algo más urgente sobre lo que discutir que las lindezas de su manager.

- Perdona. No sé por qué te estoy explicando esto.

Santana apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sofá con aires de suficiencia.

_- Siempre _me cuentas estas cosas. Creo que sé más de la vida de Janet que de la mía propia. ¿Ha hecho ya las paces con Garet?

Rachel la miró con severidad.

- No te burles.

- No me burlo –aseguró Santana-. ¿Me has visto reírme acaso?

Rachel recostó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara, quedando un suspiro ahogado entre ellas.

- Santana, lo del otro día…

- Olvídalo –la cortó la latina con severidad. Cuando vio que la muchacha dejaba caer las manos y la miraba, volvió a repetirlo-. Olvídalo. No sé qué me pasó. Estaba enfadada y no pensé en lo qué hacía.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Santana tuvo forzarse a dejar de mirarlos.

- Pero no lo entiendo…

- ¿El qué no entiendes?

- Que me besaras justo cuando te dije adiós. Como si no quisieras que me fuera. Como si... -dejó la frase a medias.

Santana sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

- ¿Lo hice? –dijo, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Rachel frunció tanto el ceño que apenas se distinguía dónde terminaba una ceja y empezaba la otra.

- Sí –siseó-. Lo hiciste.

Santana se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarla.

- No sé, Rachel. No me acuerdo muy bien. Ya te he dicho que lo olvides. Un beso no tiene más importancia que la que tú le quieras dar.

Rachel volvió a enterrar el rostro entre las manos y exhaló un suspiro henchido de frustración.

- Otra vez no…

Ésta vez, Santana sí la miró.

- ¿Otra vez no _qué_?

- La barrera –dijo sin despegar los de su cara-. La que siempre levantas alrededor tuyo. Ahí está otra vez.

Santana se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- No estoy levantando ninguna barrera, Rachel.

- Sí, sí lo haces, Santana –Rachel se puso de pie de un salto-. Y por más que lo intento no consigo traspasarla. Trato de llegar a ti, sortear tus miedos, hablarte, pero siempre termino estampada de morros contra un muro de defensas… Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, siempre ha sido así. Cuando estábamos en McKinley te comportabas igual. Te ponías una coraza, tu mejor máscara de zorra, y salías a la calle dispuesta a jugar tu mejor papel. Creo que tan sólo unas pocas veces te mostraste ante mí tal como eres...

Santana frunció los labios, trastornada por la crudeza de sus palabras.

- ¿Hay algún punto en todo esto? –le preguntó con el tono más neutro que fue capaz de encontrar.

- El punto es que, aunque sólo sea por una vez, te pido que te quites la careta tan bien construida que llevas puesta y me digas qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza porque no logro hacerme una idea. Quiero que me digas que está pasando entre nosotras, si lo que pasó el otro día fue de verdad un beso sin importancia o si hay algo detrás de todo esto. Pero dímelo sin máscara. Quiero que sea la auténtica Santana la que me lo diga.

Rachel tenía la respiración entrecortada, tal vez a causa del esfuerzo que había supuesto hablar tan deprisa. Santana también respiraba con dificultad a pesar de que no había abierto la boca. Tragó saliva con pesadez e intentó que el tono de su voz sonara firme.

- Muy bien, ¿quieres que sea sincera? –Rachel asintió y puso los brazos en jarra-. Bien. No sé qué pasa entre nosotras, Rachel. Si esperabas que contestara a eso, siento desilusionarte pero no puedo darte una respuesta cuando ni yo misma estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que no soporto que me ignores –dio un cauteloso paso hacia ella- ni que no me cojas el teléfono. No aguanto que no vengas por el bar por las noches, desayunar sola es insoportable y no saber nada de ti por días un jodido martirio –otro tímido paso-. Sólo sé que hace unos meses no soportaba ver tu cara en las revistas y que ahora no puedo dejar de buscarla… –avanzó un último paso hasta que su cara quedó a menos de un palmo de la suya-. y que no soporto tenerte lejos; es lo único que sé.

Estaban tan cerca que el aliento de Rachel lamía su nariz y Santana tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no hacer algo de lo que muy probablemente terminaría por arrepentirse.

- Gracias por ser sincera –dijo la actriz.

- De nada –dijo, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Dicho esto, Rachel le echó los brazos al cuello y la besó. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia ella con brusquedad. Santana perdió la noción del tiempo. Con desesperación buscó su lengua, su cuello, su cara. Cada porción de piel fue besada por labios anhelantes, recorrida por lenguas juguetonas.

Se separaron unos instantes en busca de aire.

- Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que pasa entre nosotras –dijo Rachel, buscando de nuevo su boca casi con impaciencia-. No sé por qué desde hace meses lo único que hago es buscar tu compañía ni por qué me afecta tanto todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, pero –le dio otro breve beso en los labios- lo que sí sé es que yo tampoco soporto estar alejada de ti.

- Esto va a acabar mal, Rachel –se lamentó Santana en su cuello. Su piel era jodidamente suave.

- Bien –respondió la muchacha, alzándole la cara con las manos y buscando de nuevo sus labios-. Pues que acabe como tenga que acabar.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: Felicidad**

Santana acomodó la cabeza contra la almohada y contempló a Rachel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los pómulos sonrosados. Suspiraba lenta y tranquila, con los labios y media cara perdidas entre la almohada. Procurando no despertarla, Santana le apartó varios mechones de pelo de la frente y sonrió.

No podía creerse que estuviese allí.

No podía creerse siquiera lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Era extraño. Durante los siete años que había permanecido alejada de Lima, había estado con mucha gente. Hombres, mujeres, no importaba. Para ella el sexo era algo natural, un acto físico necesario para subsistir. Disfrutaba de ello. Disfrutaba de las caricias, de los besos, de todo lo que conllevaba. Sin embargo, con Rachel era algo más que simple disfrute. Cada caricia suponía un escalofrío, cada roce de labios una descarga de placer, cada mirada un temblor. Y cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, retorciéndose, riendo, muriéndose de placer, sentía que en el mundo no podía haber nada más placentero que aquello.

Sentirse así la asustaba. La asustaba porque aquellas sensaciones se parecían peligrosamente a las que se apoderaban de ella cuando estaba con Brittany. No era mera atracción física, no era un simple juego; y Santana no estaba segura de estar preparada para sentir de nuevo como entonces, para querer a alguien como había querido a Brittany. El amor conllevaba dolor, decepciones, responsabilidades. No sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer o si iba a estar a la altura de la nueva naturaleza de aquellos sentimientos. Aquello era muy nuevo para ella.

Estaba asustada. Muy asustada.

Despacio, muy despacio, Rachel abrió los ojos y sus iris castaños chocaron contra los suyos. Una plácida sonrisa apareció dibujada en su rostro y, por un momento, todas las dudas de Santana se disiparon. Se contemplaron largo rato sin decir nada, sonriendo contra las sábanas, acomodándose el pelo la una a la otra y regalándose suaves caricias.

De repente, Rachel dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, presa del pánico.

Santana volteó medio cuerpo y agarró el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

- Las… ocho y media.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó Rachel dando un salto de la cama y colocándose aprisa la camiseta que había quedado tirada por el suelo tras el encuentro de anoche-. ¡He quedado con Janet a las nueve! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Y luego le dije a Darren que me dejaría ver con él por el parque! ¡Oh, Dios, por qué no habré puesto la alarma! ¡No llego!

Empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por la habitación, peleándose con su ropa y su pelo desordenado, y soltando histéricas maldiciones por lo bajo. Santana ocultó su sonrisa bajo las sábanas que ahora le cubrían hasta la cabeza. Definitivamente, aquello no iba a salir bien.

Los muelles de la cama crujieron y Rachel, con las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, le bajó la sábana hasta la barbilla.

- Lo olvidaba –dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole un tibio beso en los labios-. Buenos días.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación haciendo aspavientos y dejando a Santana sola, aturdida y con los labios ardiéndole impacientes. La latina repasó con el dedo el contorno de sus labios y cerró los ojos. Volvió a repetirse a sí misma que aquello no podía salir bien de ninguna de las maneras.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo poco que le importaba.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_No hablaron de nuevo de qué era lo que sucedía entre ellas ni trataron tampoco de ponerle un nombre. Día a día, disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra sin preocupaciones, limitándose a seguir la corriente del río de aquellos nuevos sentimientos. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana no daba abasto. El bar estaba lleno hasta los topes y la latina empezaba a sentir que le faltaban brazos.

- ¡Santana, la cuenta de la mesa siete!

- ¡Voy!

Entre el griterío y la multitud sofocante de cuerpos que se paseaban por allí, dando empujones y hablando a voz de grito, tardó bastante en percatarse de que Rachel había entrado.

- ¡Cuánta gente! –dijo, bajándose las gafas de sol a la altura de la nariz y echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Santana apoyó los brazos en la barra, justo enfrente de ella, y ocultó la cabeza entre ellos.

- Demasiada.

El aliento de Rachel se coló traicionero por su oreja.

- Sería muy malo que te besara aquí y ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió toda la espalda y le erizó el vello de la nuca. No hacía ni tres horas que sus labios habían devorado los suyos y ya se moría por volver a besarla. Pero no podía. No en el bar. Tenían que ser discretas. Y más si no querían que aquel extraño juego que se traían entre manos saliese a la luz.

- Mucho –dijo, sonriendo bajo la protección que sus brazos le ofrecían.

- Vaya –dijo Rachel, jugueteando disimuladamente con el dedo meñique de la mano que quedaba descubierta-. Me tocará esperar, entonces

Santana estuvo a punto de decirle una barbaridad cuando ella se soltó de su mano. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un tirón en oreja y la cabreada voz de su jefa a escasos centímetros de su tímpano.

Tienes dos opciones. Una, mueves tu precioso cuerpo de la barra y empiezas atender a gente o dos, te meto la bandeja por una parte de tu anatomía que probablemente no sea de tu agrado.

A pesar de las decenas de personas que había en el bar alzando la voz, gritando, charlando, la risa de Rachel fue lo que más resonó por todo el local.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Los días pasaban tranquilos, sorprendentemente apacibles. Perdida en aquel extraño refugio que había construido en los brazos de Rachel, los días adquirían un color vivaz, mucho más brillante. Mucho mucho más brillante. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Creo que Alice sospecha algo –dijo Santana, abrazando a Rachel por la cintura y posando sus labios en el hombro desnudo de la muchacha.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Rachel ni siquiera ladeó la cabeza al hablar- ¿Por qué crees eso?

Santana se echó a reír.

- Nos ha pillado a las dos en la despensa.

Santana, has roto el beso de un empujón que me has mandado a la otra punta. No creo que haya visto nada, relájate…

- Ya, ¿y qué crees que habrá pensado que hacíamos? ¿Jugar al parchís? Que no es tonta, Rachel…

La morena se rió. Su cuerpo entero tembló contra el suyo. No parecía en absoluto preocupada.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Era feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Santana era feliz. Su corazón latía con renovada alegría. Sentía ilusión por lo que le rodeaba, se levantaba con fuerzas cada mañana, con ganas de hacer mil y una cosas. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La primera vez que Rachel la vio apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana con un pitillo en la boca se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ahogó un grito. Surcó la habitación cual huracán, le arrancó el cigarro de los labios y lo lanzó por la ventana ignorando por un lado las protestas de Santana y por otro los insultos de la pobre señora sobre la cual había aterrizado el piti.

- ¡Fumar mata! –le gritó, haciéndose incluso oír por encima del vocerío de la mujer.

Santana cerró la mandíbula que había quedado descolgada.

- Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana –se defendió la latina, sacando otro cigarro del paquete.

Rachel exhaló un: "Oh" ofendido y volvió a repetir el procedimiento de tirarlo por la ventana. A Dios dio gracias de que esta vez estuviese apagado.

- ¡Fumar mata, Santana! –repitió de nuevo, esta vez apuntándola con un dedo amenazador-. Las autoridades sanitarios no cesan de advertir lo profundamente perjudicial que es para la salud que… ¡Santana López, no te atrevas a encender ese cigarro!

La latina esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y prendió el mechero. La llama osciló a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿O qué? –la retó.

Rachel trató de agarrar el cigarro con los dedos, pero Santana le sujetó los brazos antes de que pudiese siquiera llegar a rozarla. Por precaución se apartó de la ventana. Ya se imaginaba los titulares: "Muere la actriz Rachel Berry. Causa de la muerte: el tabaco".

- Escúpelo –le exigió la morena, aún con las manos asidas.

- No quiero.

- Escúpelo –volvió a repetir, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Sus labios quedaron separados única y exclusivamente por el cigarro. Santana calibró mentalmente la situación y, finalmente, dejó caer el cigarro al suelo. A Rachel aún le dio tiempo a sonreír con suficiencia antes de que sus labios se vieran aprisionados por los de Santana.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía como una jodida cría de quince años. Cada vez que pensaba en Rachel, cada vez que evocaba sus encuentros, el corazón se le aceleraba de tal forma que creía que iba a romperle el pecho. Su parte racional le decía que era absurdo sentirse así, que ya era hora de dejar de vivir en aquella vomitiva nube de algodón de azúcar que se había construido, pero sus impulsos siempre terminaban ganándole el pulso a la razón. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Sabes, Rachel? Ya me imaginaba que a ti te iban un poco las tías.

Rachel, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la encimera de la cocina de Santana, y con una taza de café entre sus manos, estuvo a punto de morir ahogada por su propia tos. Cuando fue capaz de respirar con relativa normalidad, aún con una mano en el pecho, dijo con voz estrangulada:

- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

- Bueno, no es tan raro de imaginar. Saliste con Finn, que tiene unos pechos que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer. Es obvio que para soportar eso, algo tenían que gustarte.

Rachel la golpeó en el hombro en un intento por acallar sus risas.

- Me niego a hablar de los pechos de mi exnovio contigo, gracias.

Santana, doblada de risa sobre la mesa, trató de seguir hablando.

- Además, la obsesión que tenías con Quinn no era muy normal… -dijo, recomponiéndose un poco.

- Oh –bufó Rachel, mirándola de hito a hito con su mejor cara de indignación-. ¡Yo no tenía ninguna obsesión con Quinn!

- Claro que la tenías, cariño –replicó Santana, divertida-. Quinn, eres preciosa –dijo, aflautando deliberadamente la voz-. Quinn, quiero tu nariz. Quinn, vuelve al Glee Club. Quinn, ven a mi boda o no me caso –a cada palabra que decía, Rachel le daba un nuevo golpe. Había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo-. ¿Ves? Poniéndote así no haces más que darme la razón. Ya te iban las tías por aquel entonces, admítelo…

- A mí no me gustan las chicas –protestó Rachel, achinando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Ahora fue Santana la que exhaló un bufido ofendido.

- ¿Y yo qué soy, un matorral?

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de enfado, Rachel la agarró por la cintura y se acercó a ella.

- A mí no me gustan las chicas, en plural –aclaró-. A mí sólo me gustas tú.

Santana hubiese querido encontrar alguna réplica mordaz a aquello, pero fue tanta la satisfacción que sintió al oír sus palabras que, a pesar de la broma que envolvía aquella conversación, fue incapaz de resistirse a besarla sin piedad.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_A cada día que pasaba, aquella extraña burbuja crecía más y más, envolviendo a Santana en ella con más fuerza. Cada vez era más grande y de pareces mucho más sólidas. Empezaba a dudar poder escapar de ella. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Rachel la vio sentada en el portal, sus ojos se agrandaron y miró a izquierda y a derecha con ímpetu para asegurarse que no había nadie. Santana sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio acercarse a ella echando rayos por los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le exigió la morena, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Esperarte.

Los ojos de Rachel peinaban una y otra vez la calle de arriba a abajo.

- Santana, no puedes presentarte en mi casa así como así. Podría haber paparazzis.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco con dramatismo.

- ¿Paparazzis? ¿Qué eres, una superestrella o algo así?

Rachel se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír.

- De todos modos, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?

- Alice me ha dado la noche libre –omitió el detalle de que la había echado a patadas del bar alegando que era insoportable estar cerca de sus hormonas en aquel preciso instante.

Rachel volvió a desviar los ojos calle arriba.

- Podrías haberme llamado –le dijo en un susurro-. Ya hubiese ido yo a tu casa.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- Me apetecía esperarte –y era cierto-. ¿Qué tal el pase de esta noche?

- Genial –dijo, abriendo las palmas de las manos y olvidándose por unos instantes del pequeño sermón aún sin terminar-. No es por vanagloriarme, pero creo que la palabra sensacional se queda corta para describir mi actuación.

Santana se echó a reír.

- Como siempre, entonces.

Rachel sonrió dcn dulzura y le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja con los dedos. Miró de nuevo hacia los lados y su mirada se posó en sus labios por unos instantes. Santana, viéndole las intenciones, le puso una mano en el pecho para frenarla.

- No –la advirtió, aún en contra de sus deseos-. Imagínate que nos ve alguien.

Rachel hizo caso omiso de su aviso y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

- No hay nadie –dijo, antes de que su boca se perdiese en la suya.

Santana no pudo ni quiso contradecirla. _Sumida en aquella burbuja de felicidad, simplemente se dejó llevar._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: Rota**

Rachel entró en el bar como un resorte. Su abrigo negro ondeó cuando cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Corrió hacia la barra cual torbellino e inquietantemente excitada, clavó las palmas de las manos en ella.

- ¿Tienes un minuto? –dijo, elevando más de la cuenta los decibelios. Algunos curiosos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la barra.

Santana entornó los ojos, terminando de secar el último vaso que descansaba sobre el fregadero. ¿Y aquella emoción tan repentina?

- Claro –dijo.

Rachel la miró y una sonrisa juguetona apareció dibujada en su cara.

- Tú no –dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Ella –y señaló a Alice con el dedo.

La aludida, que ya se había deslizado hasta la cafetera por inercia, giró la cabeza.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó, visiblemente confundida.

- Sí –la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo más ancha-. Ven, acércate.

Alice la estudió con los ojos, desconfiada, pero finalmente obedeció.

- Dime, corazón –dijo, situándose al lado de Santana.

Rachel inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y aprisionó el brazo de Santana entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer (o cuántos cafés tengo que consumir) para que le des a esta señorita –señaló a la latina con la cabeza- tres días libres el mes que viene?

Alice la miró interrogante, al igual que Santana.

- ¿Tres días de fiesta? –preguntó la rubia, seguramente para estar segura de haber entendido bien.

Rachel asintió energéticamente con la cabeza. Santana quiso interrogarla con la mirada, pero entre las gafas de sol y que la muchacha parecía estar evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con ella, el intento de comunicación fue fallido. Su mano, sin embargo, seguía adherida férreamente a su brazo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué? –inquirió Alice, visiblemente divertida.

Los dedos de Rachel se ciñeron con más ahínco a la tela de su suéter y, con la mano libre que le quedaba, se quitó las gafas de sol, riesgo que raramente se atrevía a correr y menos con el bar tan lleno como estaba. El iris marrón que enmarcaba sus pupilas brillaba con fuerza.

- Cuando íbamos al instituto formábamos parte de un coro. Estamos organizando una quedada todos los miembros. Es el mes que viene, en Los Ángeles.

Su voz se quebró un poco; sólo un poco. Era Rachel Berry, estaba más que acostumbrada a lidiar con el drama y a ocultarlo tras su careta de actriz. Pero Santana no. Su corazón dejo de latir unos instantes y el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones.

- Me gustaría que Santana me acompañara –prosiguió la muchacha.

A Santana le costaba procesar. Se vio de pronto sepultada por un sinfín de recuerdos, bombardeados sin piedad contra su cabeza. Las caras de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, comenzaron a aparecer alineadas en su cabeza, tan nítidas que por un momento Santana pensó que iba a volverse loca. Brittany. Quinn. Puck. Sam. Artie. Tina. Mike. Matt. Blaine. Kurt. Finn. Sugar. Rory. Joe. Lauren. Le sorprendió no haber olvidado siquiera un solo detalle de aquellos rostros. Se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, pero Rachel tiró de su brazo hacia adelante, estabilizándola de nuevo.

Cuando fue capaz de enfocar de nuevo con claridad, sus ojos buscaron ansiosos los de Rachel. La muchacha le sonrió, dejando sus dientes al descubierto.

- Si ella quiere, claro está.

Ahora sí parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Ni puesta en escena ni hostias. La sangre de diva que corría por sus venas terminaba siempre por obligarla a sucumbir ante la emoción del drama.

Santana comenzó a sentir un peligroso escozor en los ojos y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que dejase de temblar. Se sentía aturdida, extrañamente ida. Todo aquello le sonaba demasiado irreal. Parecía un sueño. La posibilidad de volver a sus compañeros hizo que el corazón se le encogiese. Después de siete años, la sola idea de volver a ver sus rostros le parecía tan lejana, tan imposible… Se había hecho a la idea de no volver a tenerlos frente a frente nunca más y ahora, de repente, aquella posibilidad se volvía tangible y comenzaba a adquirir forma delante de sus ojos.

A pesar de que fue incapaz de decir nada, el modo en el que Rachel se rió, dejando que varias lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos tras aquel espasmo involuntario, le dio a entender que se había tomado su silencio como una muda afirmación.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el brazo de Alice alrededor de los hombros.

- Sólo tienes que decirme qué días necesitas que esta señorita esté disponible y la echo de aquí a patadas si hace falta.

Santana agachó la cabeza, por que el picor de sus ojos no la traicionase. Aún tenía una reputación que mantener. En el bar, al menos. Con Rachel hacía tiempo que la había perdido.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana pasó los siguientes días en una nube. Rachel no paraba de hacer llamadas, de mirar vuelos y de consultar precios. Santana no hacía nada. Se sentaba a su lado y la observaba sin mover un solo dedo. En una especie de estado de turbación, aún sin terminar de creérselo, veía a su compañera moverse arriba y abajo con la oreja pegada al auricular. Cuando finalmente colgó, soltó un resoplido.

- Los precios de los hoteles son desorbitados –dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Santana-. No entiendo cómo la calidad de la estancia, que debería ser una obligación y no un lujo, se cobra a tal coste.

Santana sonrió un poco de lado. Sabía que Rachel no tenía problema alguno con los precios. Podía pagarlo con los ojos cerrados y sin inmutarse. Era ella la que no podía permitírselo.

- Quinn me ha dicho que, si queremos, podemos quedarnos en su casa –dijo con cautela. Santana mantuvo la expresión neutra-. Tiene apartamento en Los Ángeles. Vive allí sola, dice que tiene espacio de sobras –podía sentir cómo Rachel la miraba de reojo, evaluando su reacción-. No sé, ¿qué te parecería a ti?

Santana tuvo que contener una carcajada un tanto amarga. Al parecer, Quinn seguía siendo esa buena cristiana dispuesta siempre a ayudar al prójimo. Aún a pesar de no haber tenido noticias suyas en siete años, lo primero con que se encontraba al volver a retomar el contacto era que tenía las puertas de su casa abiertas. No supo si aquello la hacía sentir feliz o jodidamente culpable. Supuso que un poco de ambas.

Rachel seguía mirándola y Santana se vio forzada a articular una respuesta.

- Me parece bien –los ojos de Rachel se abrieron, sorprendidos-. Llámala y dile que vale.

- Aquello era tan extraño… Se sentía muy emocionada (más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir) ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a sus compañeros pero, al mismo tiempo, se moría de miedo. Temblaba sólo con imaginarlo. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al verla? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sería capaz de hablar con ellos como antes?

Rachel le dio un toquecito en el hombro con el dedo para sacarla de su estado de ensoñación y le pasó el teléfono. Santana la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas tú? –dijo, sonriendo y enarcando una ceja al mismo tiempo.

Santana contempló el teléfono como si se tratara de una granada sin anilla y Rachel se rió. La cogió de la mano y la obligó a ceñir los dedos alrededor del aparato.

- Vamos.

La latina suspiró y buscó en la agenda del móvil el nombre de Quinn. Todos sus nervios y temores si disiparon al oír la aterciopelada voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. Los dedos de Rachel se entrelazaron con los suyos y Santana tuvo entonces la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se despertó tarde. Nada más abrir los ojos, notó algo raro, pero no supo describir qué era. Miró el reloj. Marcaba las doce y media. Amodorrada, dio un par de vueltas en la cama, enredándose entre las mantas y entonces cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que iba mal. Eran las doce y media y Rachel no había aparecido por su casa en lo que iba de mañana. No es que hubiera firmado contrato alguno que estipulara que aquello era una obligación, pero era extraño. A poco que pudiese, iba siempre. Y si los compromisos no se lo permitían, llamaba para avisar.

Santana agarró el móvil para comprobar que no hubiese dejado algún mensaje, pero la pantalla estaba en reposo, sin ninguna lucecita parpadeante.

"Qué raro", pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama con parsimonia. De camino al cuarto de baño probó a llamarla, pero la muchacha no le contestó. No le dio demasiada importancia. Quizás tenía alguna entrevista o sesión de fotos. O tal vez Janet la tenía retenida.

La tranquilidad fue esfumándose a medida que avanzaban las horas y Rachel no daba señales de vida. Bien pasada la hora de comer, la muchacha seguía sin devolverle las llamadas. Santana miró el teléfono con odio contenido. No quería convertirse en una de esas acosadoras que avasallaban a llamadas, pero aquello era muy extraño.

Las cuatro.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la casa sin poder evitarlo. Limpió el piso de arriba a abajo sólo por hacer algo que no fuera mirar el teléfono como una idiota.

Cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar desde la mesa, Santana se abalanzó sobre el mueble como una loca. No pudo contener su decepción cuando vio que quien la llamaba era Alice.

- ¿Sí? –conestó con parquedad.

- Santana… -su voz sonó tan angustiada que, por un momento, el corazón de la latina dejó de latir.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cariño, no te asustes… -demasiado tarde-. Pero creo que hay algo que deberías ver.

El corazón de Santana recobró vida, pero a un ritmo desbocado.

- Alice, ¿qué…?

- Baja al kiosko. Compra la revista "Metropolitan".

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se dejó caer sobre una silla, con la cara completamente desencajada. Las hojas de la revista se agitaban entre sus temblorosas manos. Una parte de ella se negaba a creer la imagen que aquellas páginas le mostraban.

"Voy para tu casa", le había dicho Alice. Más valía que fuese cierto, porque de lo contrario Santana terminaría por romperlo todo a puñetazos. La estupefacción pronto se transformó en cólera. Luego, en un miedo atroz.

Bajo un título que Santana ni se molestó en leer, hacia mitad de la revista, impresa a color y ocupando casi media página, había una foto de ella besando a Rachel en el portal de su casa.

La burbuja de serenidad en la que Santana había ocultado la cabeza estalló en mil pedazos ante sus narices.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: Espiral**

Santana no fue a trabajar ese día. Alice estuvo a punto de dejar el bar sin abrir sólo por quedarse con ella pero consiguió persuadirla. Con una gilipollas que permaneciera pegada al móvil había suficiente.

Cuando por fin Rachel contestó, el alivio de Santana fue tal que se le olvidaron al instante todos los reproches que tenía preparados por no cogerle al teléfono.

- Rachel? -preguntó, temerosa.

Tal y como sospechaba, la voz de Rachel sonó completamente rota.

- Lo siento. Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono.

Santana aferró el móvil con fuerza y lo apretó contra su oído.

- Olvídate de eso ahora. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Has visto...?

- Sí, sí lo he visto -se adelantó Santana-. Alice me ha avisado esta mañana.

Pudo escuchar claramente cómo la muchacha sollozaba con fuerza.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. En menudo lío acabo de meterte.

Santana encontró gracioso que fuese Rachel la que pedía disculpas cuando, claramente, la que tenía el agua hasta el cuello era ella.

- No digas idioteces. Y ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón porque te arreo.

Nuevos sollozos se escucharon al otro lado de la línea.

- Rachel, ¿dónde estás?

- En mi casa.

- Voy para allá.

- No, no puedes venir ahora -dijo-. Hay en el portal lo menos tres paparazzis. Además, estoy con Janet.

Santana se pasó una mano por el pelo, histérica.

- Entonces, ¿qué...?

- Escúchame -dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz-. Deja pasar unos días. Deja que las aguas se calmen. No me busques. Te llamaré, ¿vale?

- Rachel...

- Santana, tengo que colgar -la latina sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía. Quiso suplicarle que no colgara, que no se alejase, que ya encontrarían una manera de solucionar aquello juntas, aunque sabía de sobras que no era cierto-. Te llamaré -volvió a prometerle Rachel.

- Vale -fue lo único que consiguió decir Santana.

La latina aún permaneció algunos minutos más con el teléfono pegado a su oído, escuchando el doloroso pipipi que indicaba el final de la llamada.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Por más que lo intentó, fue incapaz de hacer su vida con normalidad. Se repitió hasta la saciedad que todo estaba bien. ¿Que la habían cagado¿ Pues sí, para qué negarlo. Pero todo aquel follón tarde o temprano pasaría. No había rumor que cien años durase y si se mantenían alejadas la una de la otra por algún tiempo seguro que terminaría por esfumarse cual neblina.

Pero dolía. Joder si dolía. Levantarse y no verla dormida a su lado; saber que no iría a desayunar con ella; marcharse a trabajar con la certeza de que Rachel no pisaría el bar.

No pensó nunca llegar a necesitarla tanto.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana fue a trabajar al día siguiente. Si de ella dependiese se hubiese quedado en casa. No tenía la más mínima gana de mover un dedo, pero las facturas no iban a pagarse por arte de magia, así que se puso una capa de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras y para que el cansancio de su rostro no fuese tan evidente y salió a la calle.

El barullo del bar la carcomía. Nunca antes le había molestado el ruido. De hecho, le gustaba. Le daba vida a aquel sitio. Sin embargo, su estado anímico no estaba por las nubes precisamente y el hecho de ver el asiento habitual de Rachel ocupado por un hombre de barriga descomunal y cara sudorosa no ayudaba. Alice le dijo que si se sentía agobiada podía marcharse pero Santana no pensaba aceptar tal ofrecimiento. Antes que amigas, eran jefa y empleada. Y la caja no iba a llenarse sola al final del día.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a servir tragos en silencio. Tenía la esperanza de que fuese una noche tranquila pero Mark se encargó de tirar por tierra su optimismo.

- Hola, preciosa -dijo, inclinándose sugerentemente sobre la barra.

En otras circunstancias, Santana probablemente hubiese mostrado el mínimo de amabilidad que las normas sociales le exigían, pero para desgracia del muchacho las circunstancias no eran las más favorables, así que, con la mayor acidez posible, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- No estoy de humor, así que mejor déjame en paz.

El chaval, lejos de mostrarse ofendido u dolido, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de rechazarme, monada?

- Matarte -se lo había advertido, no estaba de humor.

- O dejarme crecer pechos, ¿no?

A Santana se le puso el vello de la nuca de punta. Lentamente, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitándole, ladeó el cuerpo hacia él.

- ¿Cómo dices? -siseó.

Que tal vez te gustaría más si fuese una tía. O mejor, una cantante -el muchacho comenzó a reírse brabuconamente mientras Santana sentía que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle-. No te imaginas mi cara de sorpresa ayer al leer el Metropolitan -volvió a reírse con fuerza, ignorando los temblores incontrolados de Santana-. Al principio no te reconocí, apenas se te ve. Pero luego me di cuenta de lo familiar que me resultaba el perfil de la chica que se morreaba con la cantante esa... cómo se llamaba... -se llevó una mano al mentón y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, fingiendo pensar-. No me acuerdo. Raquel, puede ser? No sé, dímelo tú. Seguro que te sabes su nombre mejor que yo -suspiró y hinchió el pecho cuando vio que la latina salía de la barra-. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me rechazabas...

Mark no pudo decir nada más porque una sonora bofetada hizo que su cuerpo entero se tambaleara hacia atrás. Sorprendido, se llevó una mano a la mejilla colorada mientras varias personas se volvían para mirarlos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué...?

Santana lo abofeteó de nuevo, esta vez con el revés de la mano en la mejilla contraria. El bar entero quedó en silencio, con todas las miradas fijas en ellos dos.

- Se llama Rachel, imbécil -dijo Santana con un hilo de voz-. Y no te atrevas a volver a nombrarla.

- ¿Pero se puede saber quién coño te crees que eres? -gritó, agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa.

Prácticamente el bar entero se movilizó. Un par de muchachos se levantaron de un salto, agarron a Mark de los hombros y tiraron de él hacia atrás mientras Alice hacia lo propio con Santana. Una chica y un chico se interpusieron entre ellos y varias personas más los rodearon, preparados para intervenir si hacía falta.

- ¡Eres una zorra! -chilló Mark fuera de sí.

Los chicos que lo sujetaban lo arrastraron hasta la puerta mientras Alice, que aún tenía a Santana firmemente sujeta por la cintura, le gritaba que no quería verle volver a poner los pies en el bar.

Cuando terminó la noche, varias horas después del desafortunado incidente, Santana aún se veía incapaz de dejar de temblar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se agarró a la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran con el paso de los días. Creía que el interés mediático en todo aquel asunto lo acapararía Rachel. A fin de cuentas, ella era la cara conocida. Santana sólo era la chica anónima con la que la actriz se morreaba a escondidas. Dudaba siquiera que con una sencilla y borrosa foto pudiesen localizarla (si descontamos al baboso de turno que tenía su cara fichada).

Se equivocaba. Vaya si se equivocaba.

La pesadilla comenzó cuando, dos días después, Santana salió a la calle dispuesta a enfrentar otro día de trabajo. Al principio fue sólo un presentimiento; la sensación absurda de que alguien la seguía. Por pura inercia, ciñó el bolso contra su costado y aceleró el paso. Los ladrones no eran algo poco frecuente en aquella ciudad. Lo que ya no era tan habitual era que, en vez de tratar de aferrar el bolso de la víctima, hiciesen fotos. En un primer momento, Santana se quedó petrificada ante el flash, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba. Reaccionó un segundo antes de que la muchacha con boina que había frente a ella le diese de nuevo al botón de la cámara. Se dio la vuelta antes de que un fulgor blanquecino de luz bañase su cuerpo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aquello fue sólo el principio.

El bombo fue creciendo más y más. Aquella periodista solitaria no fue la única que trató de sacarle una foto en el transcurso de la semana. Hubieron más; lo menos cuatro o cinco. Uno de ellos trató incluso de preguntarle sobre Rachel, por lo que se vio obligada a salir corriendo.

Santana se sentía como en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Tenía la cabeza embotada y la sensación de que aquel espiral de rumores cada día se enredaba más y más. Alusiones a su persona comenzaron a aparecer en internet, en las revistas, y el nombre de Darren Groff perdió fuerza. En un artículo, incluso, llegó a ver su nombre completo impreso en él. Ya no era la cara anónima, ahora tenía un nombre. El miedo la devoraba desde dentro. Trató de girar la cara hacia otro lado pero no pudo. Sabía que si ella lo estaba pasando mal, Rachel estaba aún peor. Procuraba no llamarla demasiado para no atosigarla, por mucho que sus cinco sentidos clamaran con fuerza el escuchar su voz.

"Esto pasará" se repetía una y otra vez. "Tarde o temprano pasará. Si no le damos coba, la gente terminará por olvidarlo"

No fue realmente consciente de lo mal que iban las cosas hasta que, en un arrebato, se acercó hasta Broadway y se paró frente al enorme cartel del musical "Sol de Medianoche". No tenía intención de quedarse ni mucho menos. Sólo quería ver la cara de Rachel, aunque fuese estampada en un mísero papel (a pesar de lo patético que sonaba aquello a sus oídos).

Santana sintió que el pecho se le congelaba cuando, al repasar la lista del reparto para aquella noche, junto al nombre de Darren Groff, aparecía una tal Olivia Cooper en vez del de Rachel. Su sustituta. La sangre comenzó a golpear con fuerza sus sienes e ignorando la cautelosa voz en su cabeza que suavemente le susurraba que esperase y que no hiciese tonterías, agarró su móvil y tecleó el número de Rachel de memoria. La muchacha contestó al instante. Santana no le dejó margen ni para saludar.

- Necesito verte.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: Decisiones**

Santana miró con desaire al muchacho que había llamado a su puerta. Se sentía tonta por haber arremetido contra el pomo pensando que era Rachel. No le fue fácil disimular la decepción ni el disgusto.

- Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado –le dijo al joven de rebelde cabello castaño.

El muchacho se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos azules la miraban divertido.

- Yo creo que no. Vaya, Rachel no mentía. Eres realmente guapa.

Entonces, lo reconoció. Vestido con un mono marrón, con el pelo desaliñado, cantando en medio del escenario, la imagen de aquel chico apareció en su cabeza.

_Darren Groff. _

No podía creerlo. Lo miró estupefacta, sin atinar a decir o hacer nada. Aquello pareció divertirle más.

- ¿Vamos? –le preguntó.

- ¿A dónde? –no, en serio. ¿A dónde? No entendía nada.

- A casa de Rachel –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Un momento –Santana fue hacia adentro, cogió el bolso y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Seguía sin entender una mierda, pero qué cojones. Prefería hilar cabos estando en movimiento.

- Qué obediente –dijo el muchacho entre risas.

- ¿Por qué has venido tú y no ella? –dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían a la calle.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Darren volvió a ponerse las gafas.

- Porque su portal está plagado de periodistas y bajo el mío no hay ni un alma.

Vale, tenía su lógica. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser raro.

- Ya os valo a vosotras dos –dijo, entrando en el BMW que había aparcado justo enfrente de su casa-. Sois la discreción en estado puro.

- Casi tanto como tu coche –se defendió Santana, mirando de arriba abajo el vehículo. Podía perdonar que le echase la bronca un desconocido si tenía razón, pero no si él pecaba de lo mismo. Si tal y como había dicho, el portal de Rachel estaba lleno de paparazzis, aquel lujoso automóvil no ayudaba en absoluto a pasar desapercibido.

- De eso se trata, de que se den cuenta de que es _mi_ coche. Eh, ¿a dónde vas? –le dijo cuando vio que tenía intención de montarse en el asiento del copiloto-. Tú atrás.

Santana arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Rollo taxista?

- Rollo taxista –el muchacho se sentó y encendió el motor, que rugió con fiereza-. Vamos, no tengo todo el día, muñeca.

Santana no creía en los prototipos, pero desde luego aquel chico era el anti-gay personificado. Su gaydar no hubiese pitado ante él ni en un millón de años. Aún sin saber muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, Santana obedeció y se dejó caer sobre los mullidos asientos traseros. Darren la miró a través del retrovisor y sonrió antes de arrancar.

El inicio del trayecto fue silencioso. Santana no sabía muy bien qué decir. No conocía de nada al chico aquel y tampoco sabía por qué había venido él a buscarla. Cuando llamó a Rachel, completamente desesperada y al borde de arrancarse los pelos a tirones, la muchacha simplemente le dijo: "No te muevas de casa". Mantener el halo de misterio era algo muy propio de ella, pero no se esperaba para nada que la historia tomase ese rumbo.

Santana no pudo sostener aquel silencio por más tiempo.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

Darren se encogió de hombros sin desviar los ojos de la carretera. Estaban a punto de llegar.

- Perdida –dijo finalmente. Parecía haber estado calibrando si era aquella la palabra adecuada-. No sabe qué hacer.

A Santana se le encogió el pecho. No le dio tiempo a hacer más preguntas antes de que Darren le dijese:

- Y ahora agáchate –la velocidad del vehículo había menguado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te agaches, que te escondas.

A través de los cristales podía ver el pequeño cúmulo de personas que se arremolinaba enfrente de la casa de Rachel.

- Vamos, hazlo. ¿Quieres que los periodistas te vean?

Entonces lo entendió todo.

No iban a subir a la casa de Rachel, Rachel iba a bajar al coche. Y delante de las cámaras, la diva no había quedado con ella, había quedado con Darren.

Dócilmente, se estiró sobre el asiento y se encogió lo más que pudo. Darren se bajó las gafas y le guiñó un ojo antes de aparcar y salir por la puerta. Un aluvión de flashes comenzó a caer contra él. Santana se apretujó contra la puerta y agradeció el tinte oscuro que tenían los cristales del coche. Una pequeña parte de ella se sintió humillada por tener que hacer aquello. Esconderse como si fuera una delincuente no había entrado nunca en sus planes. No fuera de Lima Heights al menos. Pero no estaba el horno para bollos (y nunca mejor dicho), así que contuvo la respiración hasta que notó cómo los flashes volvían a acercarse y, segundos después, Darren y Rachel entraban en el coche.

El corazón de Santana comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

Rachel, ostentando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que los periodistas trataban de hacerle. Estaba guapísima. Darren les dedicó algunas frases a través de la ventanilla semiabierta y entre el barullo, a Santana le pareció distinguir que decía que llegaban tarde a cenar o algo por el estilo. La latina estaba tan encogida sobre sí misma que podría haberse confundido con un balón. El coche se puso en marcha y el rugir del motor dejó atrás el alboroto de los periodistas.

Durante unos dolorosos segundos, nadie en ese coche se movió. Únicamente el sonido de las ruedas sobre la carretera rompía el tenso silencio. Finalmente, y cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, Santana se medio incorporó y volvió a sentarse en el asiento, ahogando un suspiro contra su camisa. Aquello pareció ser el disparatazo de salida. Rachel se dio la vuelta, se puso de rodillas sobre su asiento y tras pasar el pie hacia atrás, saltó sobre el asiento trasero, sepultando a Santana bajo el peso de su abrazo.

El coche dio un peligroso zig zag.

- ¡Rachel, la madre que te parió! -gritó Darren-. ¡¿Quieres que nos matemos o qué?

Rachel hizo caso omiso a la reprimenda. Con la boca pegada al cuello de Santana, dijo:

- Te he echado de menos.

A Santana le dio un vuelco el estómago. Le pasó los brazos con la espalda y enterró el rostro en su pelo. Fue tan grande el alivio que sintió que tuvo que ahogar un suspiro. No dijo nada. No era animal de palabras. Pero supo que Rachel sabía que aquel sentimiento era mutuo.

Darren ajustó el retrovisor para verlas mejor.

- Eh, vosotras. A un motel –dijo-. Mi coche no es un picadero. Y aquí hay gente que pasa hambre.

Rachel se rió, haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta. Santana, sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella, preguntó a nadie en particular:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa -contestó Darren-. Hay que encontrar una solución a esta situación.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La casa de Darren era más grande que la de Rachel. Y más lujosa. Tenía cierto aire vintage. Mobiliario negro, paredes blancas, y un sutil toque austero que no pegaba nada con su personalidad desinhibida. A Santana le dio un poco de mal rollo.

El muchacho las hizo pasar al comedor y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

- Estaré en mi habitación. Pondré música. Alta. No oiré nada –Rachel le sonrió y asintió-. Pero eso ni significa que podáis poneros a hacer guarradas en mi salón.

Santana se adelantó a la contestación de la morena.

- Tranquilo, tu casa es el antimorbo personalizado. Mi líbido está por los suelos.

Darren fingió que se apuñalaba el pecho. "Me cae bien esta chica" fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez hubo abandonado la estancia, Santana y Rachel se miraron. La latina carraspeó.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué se supone que...? -la frase quedó interrumpida.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con impaciencia, haciendo que Santana olvidase lo que tenía que decir. Se perdió en su boca como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando de cada roce de labios, de cada caricia de lenguas. Por eso, cuando el teléfono de la diva comenzó a sonar, apenas lo oyó. Una suave melodía de fondo que tardó tiempo en identificar. Con esfuerzo y con la respiración entrecortada, se separó de Rachel.

- Tu teléfono... -señaló.

Rachel volvió a besarla y Santana no opuso resistencia. La había echado mucho de menos. Se aferró a su pelo y la atrajo con fuerza, disfrutando de nuevo de la calidez de sus labios, del perfume que emanaba de su cuello, de...

- Esto... Perdón -Santana dio un salto hacia atrás y se encontró con que Darren estaba en la puerta. Ni siquiera lo habían oído entrar. Tenía el teléfono en la mano-. Janet -dijo, mirando a Rachel.

La morena, aún con las mejillas incendiadas y los labios enrojecidos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y resopló.

- Dile que me deje en paz.

Darren se colgó el teléfono del oído.

- Pide que le concedas un poco de espacio para aclarar las ideas.

Santana pudo oír claramente cómo la persona al otro lado de la línea comenzaba a gritar. Darren se separó del móvil y se frotó la oreja con gesto de dolor. Sostuvo el tipo unos minutos hasta que Janet se calló.

- Janet te pide amablemente que le cojas el teléfono -fue su edulcorado resumen.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y puso la misma cara que ponía cada vez que el señor Schue sugería que cediese el solo principal a otra voz menos explotada. El mensaje implícito estaba claro: ni de coña.

- Rachel te pide disculpas, pero en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesta.

Nuevos gritos hicieron vibrar el aparato.

- En mi casa -contestó Darren-. Yo qué sé por qué no te coge el teléfono, lo tendrá apagado o sin batería -dijo, mirando inquisitivamente a Rachel-. Vale. Sí. Como quieras. Chao -colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-. Dice que viene para aquí.

La cara de Rachel no se habría desencajado más ni de haberle dicho que corría por Itunes una versión rap de Funny Girl.

- No me mires así, ¿qué querías que le dijera? Por cierto, os había dicho que nada de guarradas en mi salón.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana permaneció sentada en el sofá con las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha mientras Janet se paseaba de arriba a abajo de la habitación echándoles una bronca de tres pares de narices. La última vez que algo así había sucedido (sin que Santana se rebotara, al menos) iba al colegio y no superaba los seis años de edad.

- Es que no sé en qué estabas pensando. Estabais, vaya -dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños y gafas de culo de botella sobre la cual recaía la responsabilidad de tan ardua reprimenda-. A mí me da igual con quién te acuestes, Rachel, lo único que te pedí fue un poquito de discreción -espera, ¿significaba eso que Janet estaba al tanto de su... bueno, de lo que quiera que tuviesen?-. El musical está en pleno auge, tienes dos campañas por rodar y un disco en proceso de producción. ¿Qué pasa con tu imagen publicitaria? ¿Y con los sponsors? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en cómo algo así podría afectar a tu carrera?

Así como Santana permanecía encorvada sobre sí misma, procurando por todos los medios pasar desapercibida mientras aquella total desconocida le pegaba el rapapolvo del mil, Rachel estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, espalda erguida y mentón en alto. No bajó la mirada ni un segundo durante los más de veinte minutos que llevaba de duración el discurso. Janet y ella no parecían sostener una relación excesivamente formal. Más que una discusión mánager-artista, aquello parecía una rabieta entre dos amigas, si bien la magnitud del problema que se trataba era más que considerable.

- Sí lo pensé -respondió Rachel con tranquilidad.

Janet se pasó las manos por el pelo. Por un momento, a Santana le recordó a Alice.

- ¿Entonces por qué no tuviste más cuidado?

- Porque la quiero.

Santana alzó los ojos. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco contra las paredes de su cabeza y quedaron suspendidas ante sus ojos. Su corazón se olvidó de latir por un momento. El discurso de Janet parecía haberse quedado sin fuerza. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y comenzó a resoplar, mirándola a ella y a Rachel alternativamente.

- Si yo soy la primera que desea que seas feliz, cielo, pero... Mira, por lo pronto ya has tenido que tomarte una semana de descanso en el musical por el escándalo, una de tus campañas está suspendida hasta que las aguas se calmen y...

- Janet -la interrumpió Rachel-. Lo sé. ¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? No hago otra cosa en todo el día. Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a todo esto y aún ahora todavía no sé cómo enfocarlo. No sé qué decirles a las cámaras, no sé qué cara poner en las entrevistas ni cómo responder ante los sponsors... No sé qué hacer, Janet... Lo único que sé es que la quiero -dijo y, por primera vez, miró a Santana. La agarró de la mano y la latina sintió que se le humedecían los ojos-. Y sea lo que sea que haga, por favor, apóyame.

Janet tenía la boca abierta. Parecía que le costara procesar.

- Rachel, yo...

- Janet -la interrumpió Santana, no muy segura de si debía llamarla por su nombre de pila o por su apellido-. Perdona que te pida esto, pero... ¿puedes dejarnos un minuto a solas, por favor?

La mánager la miró y suspiró con pesadez antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

- Joder, es que encima es adorable -dijo, más para sí que para ella-. ¿Sabes si Darren sigue conservando su vieja PlayStation? -esta vez se dirigió a Rachel- Necesito desahogarme...

Por la puerta entreabierta, pudieron oír cómo el muchacho contestaba a la pregunta desde su habitación.

- ¡Aún la conservo!

Una vez Janet hubo cerrado la puerta, la habitación quedó en silencio. Rachel miró a Santana interrogante y ésta le dedicó una media sonrisa triste.

- Es la primera vez que dices que me quieres -le tembló la voz en contra de su voluntad.

- Rachel perfiló una sonrisa bastante parecida a la suya.

- Creí que algo sospechabas -quería bromear, pero la seriedad de la situación no se lo permitía.

A Santana se le escapó una risita nerviosa. Se acercó a Rachel y le sujetó la cara con las manos. La muchacha creyó que la iba a besar y cerró los ojos, pero Santana no llegó a inclinarse. Mantuvo sus manos en las mejillas de Rachel hasta que ésta volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Rachel... -dijo, sintiendo que se lo formaba un nudo en la garganta-. Quiero que dejemos esto.

Santana pudo ver cómo el dolor afloraba lentamente por los ojos de Rachel. Trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Santana la tenía sujeta.

- ¿Dejarlo...? -preguntó temblorosamente.

La latina asintió en silencio. Llegados a aquel punto, sabía que no podría hablar sin echarse a llorar.

- ¿Por qué? -las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos marrones y Santana la soltó mientras profería una carcajada amarga.

- ¿Que por qué? Por favor, mírate. Eres Rachel Berry. La protagonista del musical "Sol de Noche", la mujer cuya cara adorna la mayoría de las marquesinas y comerciales televisivos. La chica que se permite el lujo de rechazar una entrevista porque sabe que habrán cinco más aparte de esa. Eres la voz más escuchada en la radio, el disco más esperado y demandado, la que más rumores y expectativas levanta a su alrededor. Eres una puta estrella, joder -respiraba tan entrecortadamente que apenas se la entendía. Las manos la temblaban y el hecho de que Rachel la mirara como si acabara de golpearla no ayudaba-. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo? Yo soy Santana. Santana a secas porque nadie sabe mi apellido. Una don nadie. Tu antigua compañera de instituto. Una parte de tu pasado que no debió volver. Soy la chica que está a punto de costarte lo que tantos años de trabajo te ha costado conseguir... -era consciente de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no le importaba-. La chica que no es nada más que un estorbo -temblando de rabia, se acercó a la ventana, se ocultó tras las cortinas y señaló a los periodistas que desde hacía rato rondaban la casa. Quizás Rachel no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Santana sí. Habían llegado hacía poco más de veinte minutos, un poco después de que Janet apareciese gritando por la puerta. Santana estaba tranquila. Sabía que era imposible que la hubiesen visto, pero... aún así...-. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto...

- Pero... -musitó Rachel, que parecía no encontrar ningún argumento. Tenía un aspecto tan desvalido, tan frágil, que Santana sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma por estar haciéndole aquello.

- Es lo mejor, créeme. Para las dos -sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y tuvo el presentimiento de que, en aquella ocasión, no iba a saber cómo reconstruirlo-. Hablaré con Darren. Me quedaré en su casa hasta que los paparazzis se vayan. De mientras, vosotros dos salid a pasear. Id al parque, a cenar, o a lo que sea. Dejad que os vean juntos. Que no te relacionen conmigo, Rachel -la diva parecía a punto de derrumbarse-. Y en cuanto a mí, pienso pararme delante de la primera cámara que vea y decirle que el beso fue culpa mía. Me acerqué a pedirte un autógrafo y no pude evitar besarte. Seré sólo una de tus fans que, por un momento, perdió el control. Colará. Fans locos los hay por todas partes, a fin de cuentas.

Santana dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía que si seguía mirando a Rachel a la cara acabaría por echarse atrás. Era tanta la frustración que sentía que de buena gana se hubiera puesto a chillar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir con ella. Era mucho lo que Rachel podía perder si continuaban con aquello.

Y muy poco lo que podía a ganar.

- Santana –la llamó Rachel. Su voz estaba rota.

La latina se detuvo bajo el dintel, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para darse la vuelta.

- Entiendo los motivos por los que no quieres seguir conmigo y aunque discrepo en algunos de los puntos que has señalado, los respeto, pero... te has dejado lo más importante –dijo a media voz.

Santana luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara.

- ¿El qué?

- No me has dicho que no me quieres.

La latina cerró los ojos unos instantes y se aferró al marco de la puerta entreabierta.

- No me has dicho que no quieres estar conmigo.

Su voz estaba más cerca y pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura.

- Rachel…

- Dímelo –sollozó. El saber que Rachel estaba llorando la hizo sentir más mierda aún-. Dime que no me quieres, dime que no quieres estar conmigo, y te dejaré en paz.

Santana se sentía la criatura más débil del mundo. Claro que no se lo había dicho. Hubiese sido la mentira más grande del universo.

- Vamos, dímelo –la instó Rachel, con el cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

Por un momento, Santana estuvo tentada de hacerlo. Hubiese sido lo mejor. Decirle que no la quería, que todo aquello no había sido más que un juego, algo con lo que pasar las horas muertas. Debió gritarle que la dejara en paz, que ya estaba bien de tantas tonterías, que pensase en su futuro, en su carrera.

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Santana, mírame.

Santana no se movió.

- Por favor, mírame.

Aún a sabiendas de que no podría mantenerse firme en su decisión si obedecía, se dio la vuelta. El rostro de Rachel estaba enrojecido y mojado por las lágrimas terminaron por hundir la poca determinación que le quedaba.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó.

A Santana se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- Rachel…

- ¿Me quieres?

La latina sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué diantres tenía que ponérselo tan difícil? Suavemente, Rachel la empujó contra la puerta, la cerró y puso las manos a sendos lados del cuerpo de Santana, dejándola aprisionada entre sus brazos.

- Sólo necesito una palabra… -esta vez, la voz no le tembló-. Una sola palabra para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer… ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Sí o no…

Santana sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Tenía su rostro tan peligrosamente cerca que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- Santana, contéstame.

Y Santana ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

- Sí –dijo, apretando los dientes.

Fue como una liberación. Exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido y abrió la boca para aspirar una nueva bocanada de aire. Rachel apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró.

- Pero eso no significa que mi decisión haya…

Rachel, aún con la cara perdida en su hombro, le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarla. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió antes de recibir respuesta. Janet y Darren estaban sentados en la cama jugando a la videoconsola en una enorme televisión de plasma que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared.

- Janet. Darren. Os pido mil disculpas por las molestias que os voy a ocasionar.

No les dejó espacio ni para responder. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y tiró de Santana hasta la puerta que daba a la calle. La latina le vio las intenciones y se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

Rachel sonrió. La primera sonrisa sincera de la noche.

- Cuando estaba en el instituto, conocí a una chica. Ella estaba enamorada de otra chica, pero tenía demasiado miedo de lo que la gente pudiese pensar –Santana sonrió al reconocerse en aquella historia-. Estuvo a punto de perderla por eso, ¿sabes? No quiero que a mí me pase lo mismo.

- Rachel, no estamos hablando de cuatro idiotas que te tiran granizados por los pasillos.

- No, estamos hablando de cuatro idiotas que te tiran granizados en forma de pullas por televisión o mediante artículos sensacionalistas. Es lo mismo. Sólo que en otro contexto. Y no voy a perder a la persona que quiero sólo por miedo a que me arrojen granizados en medio del pasillo.

Santana pegó su frente a la suya, indescriptiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Estás segura?

Rachel le acarició la mejilla son suavidad y rozó su nariz con la suya.

- Más que nunca.

Y así, cogidas de la mano, salieron a la calle mientras un aluvión de flashes las bañaban en luz nívea.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPÍLOGO**

Rachel terminó de firmar el autógrafo a la muchachita que, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se le había acercado libreta en mano. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió a apoyar los codos en la barra mientras la chiquilla se marchaba dando saltos de alegría hasta su mesa.

- Qué bien sienta desprenderme de la boina y de las gafas de sol –comentó divertida.

Santana le dio un suave pellizco en la mejilla y sonrió.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos dos meses.

Rachel había hecho pública su relación. Santana aún recordaba cómo su corazón latía desbocado cuando, en medio de una entrevista para la MTV, la diva afirmó que mantenía una relación sentimental con una antigua compañera de instituto.

- ¿Qué me dice de Darren Groff? –preguntó la entrevistadora, disimulando bastante mal su asombro.

Rachel se rió y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

- Yo nunca dije que mantuviera una relación sentimental con el señor Groff. Es mi compañero de reparto y un gran amigo, pero nada más.

Las consecuencias de su declaración no se hicieron esperar, aunque no fueron tan desastrosas como en un principio esperaban. Si bien las dos campañas publicitarias que restaban por grabar se suspendieron y las críticas y reproches en contra de su persona no tardaron en salir a flote, "Sol de Noche" siguió llenando todas las noches. La producción de su disco siguió en marcha sin contratiempo alguno y el interés mediático que suscitaba la diva se mantuvo intacto, aunque ahora girara entorno a distintos ejes.

El bar se llenó de periodistas durante las primeras semanas. Rachel se despojó de su disfraz de James Bond y siguió frecuentándolo con total naturalidad, a pesar de la incomodidad de los flashes y las preguntas poco decorosas.

- Siento todo esto –le dijo una noche a Alice.

La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Tú has visto cómo se ha multiplicado la clientela?

Alice lo llevó con una campechanía pasmosa. Santana no podía dejar de admirarla por ello. A ella le incomodaban las cámaras, las preguntas la agobiaban y los flashes la sacaban de quicio. No fue fácil, pero consiguió sobrellevarlo. Y lo mejor de todo, lo hizo sin agredir a ningún periodista en el proceso (aunque más de uno lo pedía a gritos con sus preguntas de dudosa índole profesional).

Janet estuvo a punto de matarlas en más de una ocasión y Darren no dejaba de repetir lo orgulloso que estaba de ellas por tener los ovarios de lanzarse a los leones de aquella manera.

Afortunadamente, pasadas algunas semanas el bombo disminuyó. El hecho de que Rachel estuviera saliendo con una camarera se convirtió en _vox populi_ y, como cualquier exclusiva cuando pasaba a ser de dominio público, dejó de vender. Se volvió algo común, cotidiano. La gente dejó de escandalizarse por ello y la búsqueda de revistas que hablasen sobre aquel asunto cesó. Los periodistas dejaron de frecuentar el bar con aquel afán depredador y, si bien siempre quedaba algún rezagado rondando por los alrededores, los medios dejaron de darle coba al asunto.

Las cosas, poco a poco, y aunque costara de creer, fueron mejorando.

Santana contempló a Rachel, que charlaba animadamente con un chico que se había acercado a decirle lo maravillado que había quedado con su actuación de aquella noche.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Su vida entera había dado un revés.

Recordó el estado en el que llegó a Nueva York siete años atrás. Lo hizo con una mano delante y la otra detrás, con la única compañía de una maleta roñosa y cien pavos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Estaba destrozada, rabiosa y aterrorizada. Sus ojos carecían de vida y sentía un frío atroz que nada tenía que ver con la nieve que le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Juró que nunca más volvería a dejar que el pasado llamase a su puerta. Los años que había pasado en Lima se volvieron una neblina túrbida enterrada en lo más fondo de su corazón.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba Rachel Berry. La freak del instituto, la mariasabidilla insufrible que tantos granizados había recibido de su parte, su blanco de insultos favorito. La única que la creyó cuando aseguró que estar en el Glee era la mejor parte del día. Su _casi_ amiga al terminar el instituto y alguien a quien juró no volver a ver.

Rachel era la cara que poco a poco comenzó a abrirse paso en la televisión, la voz que empezó a escucharse en los teatros. La chica de la que Santana comenzó a huir como si la vida le fuera en ella sin éxito. La chica que, paso a paso, muy despacio, se abrió paso en su vida, trayendo consigo los recuerdos y sentimientos que años atrás enterró. La chica que le devolvió el pasado que un día tiró a la basura.

La chica de la que se enamoró sin poder evitarlo.

No se dio cuenta de la devoción con la que la miraba desde lo lejos hasta que Alice chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? –rió Santana.

- ¿Quieres un cubo para las babas o algo? Vete a recoger la mesa tres, anda.

Cuando volvió a la barra, Santana vio que Rachel le hacía señas para que se acercase. Sonriendo, sacó un sobre blanco de su bolso y lo puso delante suyo.

Santana enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó, abriéndolo.

En su interior había dos pasajes de vuelo para Los Ángeles. Santana ató cabos y la miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Pensabas que ibas a librarte? –dijo, dejando descansar la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano-. Ya hemos retrasado bastante esa quedada, ¿no crees?

Santana no sabía qué decir. No pensó nunca que volvería a reencontrarse con lo que un día fue ni tampoco que fuese Rachel precisamente la que la ayudase a ello.

- Ah, y prepárate porque Kurt me ha dicho que han preparado una lista de preguntas que tendremos que responder sí o sí –dijo riendo-. No puedes reaparecer después de siete años y esperar que la gente _no indague_.

Santana dejó que las carcajadas invadiesen su pecho.

Había pasado siete años creyendo que volver a hundirse en las aguas del pasado sería la peor de sus decisiones.

Tal vez se equivocaba.

Tal vez no era tan terrible eso de volver a perderse en tiempos pasados.

Tal vez, siempre que Rachel se perdiese con ella, nada de lo que pudiese pasarle lo era.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

_¡Se acabó! _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Quiero agradeceros a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, por haber dejado review en algún momento, por haber añadido mi historia a favoritas, haberla followeado o, simplemente, por haber leído hasta el final. ¡Gracias, de veras! Es fácil escribir cuando sabes que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que haces. Ha sido un auténtico placer._

_Nos leemos :)_


End file.
